My Star
by MadWorldJamie13
Summary: A man has been watching Blaine and has been waiting a long time to make his move. He finds Blaine, kidnaps him and plans to make him the star of his online website. The website is for people who pay to see actors acting out scenes and scenarios that ultimately end in a spanking. Warning: This story will contain a lot of spanking, if this content offends I would not advise reading.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there guys, Jamie here. This is a re-post of my story, I was originally Mad_World_Jamie. I'd been meaning to continue my story, but forgot my log-in stuff and therefore was never able to update. I fought over it for a long time, but decided I wanted to come back to this story, so I figured I'd just repost it (Chapters 1-4) and do a little editing I wanted to do with it anyways. **

**A note for all of you that might be new to this. This AU is written during season 2. Blaine is still in the Warblers, Kurt transferred back to McKinley. For the sake of this AU I needed to twist it around a bit. In this AU I'm kind of writing it as if 3rd season never happened. I will be borrowing bits and pieces from 3rd season, but overall, the things we need to know are: everyone graduated at the end of 2nd season in this AU and also Kurt, Blaine and Rachel all applied to NYADA and got in. So hopefully you guys can sort of go with me on this kind of scewed time line. =p **

**Anyways, thank you guys new and old! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think! **

* * *

"Blaine, I'm telling you, the pink is better than the blue!"

"And I'm telling _you, _Kurt. I'm out and proud, but you won't catch me dead in that!"

Westerville Mall on a Friday afternoon is where Kurt and Blaine had started to frequent before picking up their end of the school week coffee. A new array of scarves was what had captured the attention of the Dalton Academy and the recently transferred back to McKinley High School students.

"Pink would enhance your eyes so much, Blaine, trust me."

"Kurt, if you love it so much, let's get it for _you_. I already told you I'd let you pick out your own gift today."

A delighted squeak from Kurt and the scarf was off the display, rung up and in a fresh new shopping bag.

"So, are we off to the Lima Bean?" Kurt inquired, already peeling off his old scarf and wrapping the new one delicately around his neck as the two made their way towards the food court.

"Where else would I want to be on a Friday afternoon, then with my sweet, but spoiled boyfriend?" Blaine teased and grabbed at Kurt's shoulders while they walked.

Kurt's responding laugh was cut off as a large, tall man collided with Blaine, knocking him into Kurt abruptly.

The man stopped short and turned around looking extremely apologetic.

"I'm terribly sorry, boys, I wasn't watching where I was going," The man offered his apology.

"Oh, that's all right, crowded mall on a Friday during Holiday season is a dangerous place," Blaine joked.

The man let out a good natured laugh. "It's nice to see two boys your age so in love enjoying an afternoon at the mall on such a lovely day!"

Blaine and Kurt were both taken aback at the man's statement. Was he actually in support of their relationship? The man didn't seem the type with his muscular stature, thick goatee and being somewhere in the range of 40 to 45 years old. He just didn't seem the type that would root for them at the Gay Pride Parade.

"Well thank you, sir, you have a wonderful day," Blaine stated, warmly as he and Kurt began to walk in the opposite direction. Blaine couldn't help but sense a familiarity with the man. Something about his face was trying to trigger a memory, but it was escaping him.

"You too, boys! You are both so well mannered! Dalton Academy teaches their boys well!" The man stated pointing at Blaine's blazer. Enjoy your time together, you never know what the future holds!"

As soon as the man was far enough out of earshot and the boys had made it to the food court, the boys sat down on a bench to sort through their recently made purchases.

"Well he was an interesting sort of guy, wasn't he?" Kurt chuckled.

"Yep," Blaine replied. He wanted to forget the encounter. The fact that he couldn't place why the man seemed so familiar was bothering him. "So, Lima Bean?"

Kurt nodded his approval and as they went to grab their bags...

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream-_

The ringing of his cell phone stopped Blaine from picking up his bags. He took a look at the caller ID and pressed the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

An eye roll was emitted from Blaine as he mouthed the word, "Mom," at Kurt.

"Are you sure you can't without me? It's Friday, mom, and I usually-yes ma'am, see you soon, bye."

Blaine hung up the phone and dropped the phone into his bag with a discontented sigh.

"Seems mother can't seem to arrange her book club meeting and needs my help with some of the planning," Blaine explained, not hiding his disappointment.

Kurt took Blaine's hand in his own and squeezed it. "It's all right, honey, I can get an early start on homework," Kurt got the dejected look on Blaine's face. "It's just coffee, there will be millions of more cups to be had. Are we still on for Saturday date night, though?"

With a look at Kurt's puppy dog pleading eyes, Blaine let out a laugh.

"I was already going to say yes, but that kicked puppy look makes me say that I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Good," Kurt stated, seemingly pleased. "I assume you have to go now?"

Blaine let out a closed mouthed, "Mmm-hmm" in response.

Kurt laughed and gave his boyfriend a rather quick kiss on the corner of his mouth. They were in public and whilst Kurt didn't care what others thought of his relationship, he wasn't going to make out with his boyfriend in the middle of a busy shopping mall. One supportive stranger wouldn't change that. All that said to him was, "Gay boys over here! Come taunt us relentlessly!"

After a hug and a reluctant goodbye, Blaine made his way in the opposite direction from Kurt to make his way back to his car that he had parked on the other side of the mall. Parking had been hellacious today being Friday and the lack of better things to do in Westerville. Once Blaine had stepped outside, the winter chill hit him instantly. March had just begun and it was still cold enough to chill you to the bone.

They had been inside longer than Blaine had though, the sun was already setting and the parking lot had become drenched in twilight. '_Perfect, time to begin the great car search.' _He knew he had parked pretty far away due to the heavy mall traffic, but had he really parked out this far?

Blaine was definitely in a mood. Kurt had recently transferred back to McKinley, thus slicing their time together in half. Friday mall and coffee was one of the only days they had together besides Saturday date night. Blaine managed a smile at the thought. Kurt had something special planned, he could tell. He had been going on and on about his plans the entire week through text.

The sign of his 2011 black Toyota Camry came into view and Blaine was for once thankful for his parents over abundance of money and spoiling him with material objects rather than love, because this was the only Black Toyota Camry amidst all the other cars in the mess of a parking lot.

As Blaine made his way to his car, he felt a chill right up his spine. _'Wow, that breeze is nothing to joke about_' Blaine thought, wrapping his coat tighter around his thinner Dalton blazer. He could be on his way to The Lima Bean with Kurt to get a hot medium drip, but instead he was trudging through the frozen tundra of a parking lot to head back to help his mother plan her book club. What the hell was she paying her assistant for if he was the one assisting?

Blaine paid no mind to the footsteps crunching behind him as he fished his keys out of his schoolbag. Many people were parked over here, so it made all the sense to hear footsteps in a mall parking lot. That was the thing though, there was no one out this far. Blaine hadn't even seen anyone since the first two rows of parking and he had seen dozens of available spaces why would someone else be parked out this far? The footsteps were growing louder and before Blaine could turn around, a cloth was pressed roughly against his nose and mouth and everything went dark.

Blaine awoke with a pounding in his head. '_Christ, I don't remember going to bed with this headache...I hope mom still has extra aspirin in the medicine cabinet_' He thought to himself before opening his eyes only to find that the room was as dark as it was behind his eyelids. First thought: No window. Blaine was definitely not in his room...that's when it all came back to him. The creepy footsteps, the smell...chloroform. He could dimly recall being jostled around, but he was too out of it to recall detail.

Someone had kidnapped him from the parking lot. Whoever those footsteps belonged to had drugged him and taken him. Panic started to seep into Blaine's heart like gasoline into an automobile. As the thoughts began to process, his heart picked up speed, thundering in his chest so loud he was wondering if they could hear it in Australia.

_'All right, Blaine, don't panic. Just take deep breaths and we'll figure this out, the first step would be to get up...'_

If there hadn't been rope wrapped around Blaine's wrists and ankles, that may have been an option. This really wasn't good. He attempted to try to squirm against the knots to see if they would give, nope, he wasn't going anywhere.

Who the hell would attack him then tie him up to a chair? It didn't make any sense. He found himself searching his mind for a list of potential target lists he could be on, but came up blank. Ever since moving to Dalton, he was well-received, liked, hell, he had friends! If this were the case though, why was he in this situation?

Blaine's thought process was broken when a light clicked on from outside the doorway; he could see the light peering in from the cracks between the wall and doorway, he then heard the click of a lock being turned. Blaine tightened his grip on the chair rails as the door swung open to reveal a shadow. A huge shadow at that. Fear was beginning to place a chill in Blaine's spine making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

The shadow took a step, then another. Heavy work boots thundered on what could only be cement flooring...and they were headed over into the darkness, obscuring Blaine's view of the mysterious shadow. Suddenly light illuminated the room. The shadow had gone over to turn the lights on.

Blaine's first view at the room was shocking, whilst it was nice to observe what surroundings he found himself in, he wasn't prepared for what he saw. The room...was so normal. It looked like a guest bedroom in someone's home. The flooring in the room turned out to be hard-wood, so much for the cement assumption. A plain twin bed was settled right beneath what actually looked to be a window, _so there _is _a window in here_. The window was currently blocking in all light from the large, thick black curtain that was draped in front of it.

The walls were blank, not even a portrait of a bowl of fruit adorned the walls. Blaine would normally say it was a nice-rather plain, but nice all the same guest room if he had been invited into this home, but he had been brought here against his will. Very different circumstances.

"Ahem."

A deep voice ruptured the silence by the clearing of a throat. Blaine could tell by the rough tone it was a man. The shadow and the voice matched. Blaine blinked and swallowed his nerves down before turning his head to face the sound.

"Hello, Blaine."

It was him. The man that he and Kurt had bumped into at the mall.

"H-how-you? How do you know my name...where am I?" Blaine somehow managed to stutter out.

"Oh," The man begun with a smile. A smile definitely more cold and off-putting then the warm one he had graced them with at the mall. "I find it very cute that your stutter hasn't changed. I know everything about you, Mister Anderson. I've been waiting for this day for an awfully long time."

Blaine felt a shiver up his spine. He had never felt more afraid in his life. Why was the man doing this? How did he know who he was?

"A l-long time?" Blaine questioned, wondering how much the man truly did know.

"I've been watching you. Waiting. Waiting for so long and now I have you. I finally got you. You don't know how long I've waited for this, Blaine."

Blaine blinked in confusion and fear as the man gazed at him with an awe-struck expression.

"I-I hope I'm not overstepping but c-can you clarify how l-long is a l-long time?" Blaine practically whispered. How long had this man been watching him? He wasn't sure he even wanted to know the answer.

"Who-Am-I," The man enunciated every syllable. "Best paper I ever read, Mister Anderson."

Those words triggered everything. Blaine knew exactly who this man was and how long he'd been watching him.

_"Mister Anderson, can you come to my desk please?"_

_Eight year old Blaine Anderson snapped his head up in attention at being addressed by the new teacher. The substitute as he had addressed himself. Normally people ignored Blaine, why would the teacher want to talk to him?_

_Blaine nervously stood up, straightening the tie of his uniform and trecked up to the teachers desk. He rubbed his palms on the sides of his pants attempting to dry his sweaty palms._

_As soon as Blaine made it to the desk, he stuttered out, "Y-yes, Mr. L-lawrence?"_

_"I just read your 'Who Am I' paper," Mr. Lawrence stated._

_Blaine chewed his lip and rocked back and forth on his heels anxiously._

_"Wonderful work," Mr. Lawrence praised, causing Blaine to stop his rocking._

_"I-It is?"_

_Mr. Lawrence grabbed the paper in question and recited. "I know what I want to do. I want to do great things. People act like they don't see me, but I see them. I know I can be like everyone else, but I won't be. I want to change the world. I will. Who am I? I'm Blaine Anderson."_

_"Y-you really l-like it?" Blaine asked looking up at Mr. Lawrence hopefully, with his half grown new grown-up adult teeth on display._

_"I do, Blaine. I too believe you will change the world and people will see you. That I promise."_

"Mr. Lawrence?" Blaine questioned in shock.

"It's been a long time, Blaine. The last time we spoke, you still hadn't lost all your baby teeth! It was back then that I knew I had to have you, I knew you were mine, but I had to wait. Your birthday was one week ago if I'm not mistaken?"

Blaine felt sick that Mr. Lawrence knew as much as he did, so instead of speaking, he simply nodded,

"The big 1-8. The number that changes everything. For a while there, I thought I'd lost track of you. I had to stop subbing for your class to do my other job, then when I came back, you were gone! I spent years tracking you down. It wasn't until a couple of years ago that I found you in Westerville. You had recently been transferred out of the public school system, speaking of which, why were you in public school? You were enrolled in private school when we last spoke," Mr. Lawrence questioned.

"Wanted a change," Blaine answered dryly.

"But you transferred to Dalton Academy and what luck that you did, because that's when I finally found you. I waited some time, then heard of a thing called...sectionals. The Dalton Academy Warblers were competing in a Glee Club competition. I was curious if I might run into you at the show, and if I managed to, I was going to take you right then and there, so I attended. I kept an eye out for you and I was crest-fallen when I couldn't find you there. I suspected you might be a lover of show choir. I stuck my ground, though, maybe I just hadn't spotted you yet. Soon enough, Dalton Academy was up and the most beautiful voice rang out into that auditorium.

Hey Soul Sister; wonderful choice Blaine. That song really showed off your talent. You were right, you did go on to do great things. I wanted to take you, but you were surrounded by so many people, I couldn't. I had to wait. I attended your Regionals competition as well. I sat in the audience dying to see you again. When you didn't begin singing immediately, my heart sunk, I feared you left the group, but then you stepped into the spotlight, where you always belonged. You sang Candles with that boy who I had seen at sectionals. I knew that my star had found himself a boyfriend, and my-oh-my didn't you two sound beautiful together! I am amazed at your singing voice Blaine, I might have to put your talent to some use."

Blaine felt dirty. This man had been watching him this whole time. This man who had been a substitute teacher in his second grade class back in Boston, a person who he should have been able to trust had stalked him all the way until he hit eighteen...

"Mr. Lawrence...W-why am I here? I-I don't understand," Blaine asked trying to keep his voice under control.

Mr. Lawrence grinned and sat down on the bed so that he was even closer to Blaine. Blaine wished he had the ability to run. To run far away.

"You remember how I told you that I have another job and that's why I had to stop subbing for your class?"

Blaine nodded slowly in response.

"I run a website, Blaine."

Oh god, he ran a porn website, it had to be. Blaine felt his blood run cold. Is this what he wanted him for?

"I know what you're thinking, Blaine. Yes, it is an adult website, but no, it's not for sex."

Blaine was confused. How did that work?

"I run a website for adults who act out scenes and different scenarios...for spanking."

_Spanking?_

"Yes, Blaine, spanking. I mean real discipline spanking. Not erotic, we're talking real punishment spanking," Mr. Lawrence said in a voice that sounded like he wanted Blaine to be as excited as he was.

"I s-still don't understand why I'm here..." Blaine spoke quietly. He hoped it wasn't what he was thinking...please don't let it be what he was thinking.

"You're my star. I knew it had to be you, ever since I saw you. You were born to be a star, Blaine._ My_ star. I knew it wasn't the right time back when we last met. I am not a pedophile, Blaine. I only spank adults. My subscribers pay very nicely and now that my star has come of age, they will be finally be getting their moneys worth," Mr. Lawrence said with such joy in his voice he sounded like he wanted to start crying.

Blaine's eyes were wide with shock. Mr. Lawrence had tracked him down...kept tabs on him so that he would force Blaine to become the star of his Spanking website? How sick was he?

"Mr. Lawrence," Blaine began softly, licking his dry lips. "I-I'm flattered that you want me to be your star...but I'm no star-"

"You're the star of the Warblers are you not, Blaine?"

Blaine blinked. He was right, but he had to find a way around this. "Just for that one song," He lied.

"You've been singing every solo for the past two years, I've done my research Blaine. Either you're modest or you're lying. You don't want to be lying, because your first spanking was going to be scheduled for tomorrow, I didn't want to have to put you across my lap tonight, too. I wouldn't mind, I've been dreaming of spanking that bottom of yours, but I wanted to wait-"

"I was being modest," Blaine interrupted.

Mr. Lawrence's expression eased into a smile. "Good boy. I knew you wouldn't lie to me. I'm sure you don't want your spanking yet, either," He paused for a second as he gently placed a hand under Blaine's chin to tilt his head up to look into his eyes. "Those eyes...I could never forget. I remember how puppy dog like they were. Imagine how beautiful they will be when they're filled with tears as you're begging me to stop spanking your bottom."

"I'm flattered that you chose me, Mr. Lawrence, but I can't do it. I-I'm sure there are many other boys who are more qualified than myself. So if you could untie me, we can pretend this never happened," Blaine offered, nervously. He could feel his heart racing, he needed to get out of here.

Mr. Lawrence's face turned from calm to angry in the flash of a second, he charged at Blaine and threw both of his hands on top of his on the chair rails.

"YOU are my star, Blaine Anderson. It has been your destiny for ten years. The sooner you come to grips with that, the better of friends we'll be. If you want an added incentive, if you want that boyfriend of yours to not get hurt, I strongly suggest you be a good boy and listen," Mr. Lawrence hissed.

Blaine felt like someone punched him in the stomach. He was threatening to go after Kurt. He couldn't possibly know where Kurt was...unless he followed him, too.

"You won't get away with it...people all over Ohio know my face...they'll be looking for me," Blaine tried to threaten.

"It's a good thing that you're not in Ohio anymore, Blaine. I made sure that we got out of there as soon as I got you under the chloroform," Mr. Lawrence replied icily.

Oh shit. He wasn't even in Ohio anymore. That would make someone coming to his rescue a little less likely. Kurt would find him though, wouldn't he? Kurt will know something's wrong when he doesn't show up to date night

"It's time to go to sleep, now. I was going to untie you, but I find I can't trust that you won't try to escape. I'm going to be doing some research on your little boyfriend tonight to give you some added incentive to listen to me."

"Don't you dare touch Kurt, he has nothing to do with this," Blaine threatened menacingly.

Mr. Lawrence's frown turned into a rough smile.

"If you don't give me a reason to hurt him, I won't. I'd strongly suggest you get some sleep, Blaine, because tomorrow, you're going to be bent over my lap and we'll be filming your first spanking session. People are finally going to see you. Sleep tight, my star."

The light was turned off, the door was shut, leaving Blaine with nothing but his thoughts and stomach nervous with dread.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine was half in-half out when the door finally opened, bringing sunlight into the room. He didn't know how much sleep he got altogether, but it hadn't been much. Who the hell could sleep in a situation like this? He'd spent the majority of the night thinking of a way to escape, but the ropes that kept him bound to the chair had been expertly tied.

Mr. Lawrence walked in merrily and turned on the light.

"All right Blaine, today's the day! I hope you took the night to think of how naughty you've been. We need you to tap into that today for the filming," Mr. Lawrence said brightly as another man walked in behind him carrying what looked to be camera equipment. The man was significantly shorter than Mr. Lawrence with red hair in contrast to Mr. Lawrence's dark brown, thick rimmed glasses and a goatee that looked like he had Fruit punch mouth. Mr. Lawrence was at least an attractive man to the outside observer, but this other guy was severely lacking in the looks department.

The cameraman took Blaine in for a moment, then looked to Mr. Lawrence. "John, you really weren't kidding. This kid is going to make us so much money with subscriptions!" The cameraman then looked to Blaine who was scowling up at the two of them and pulling on the ropes as if they would break. Blaine knew it was impossible, he'd spent the entire night trying to find a way to break through his bindings. "Blaine, you don't know how long I've waited for this day. John's been talking about you for the past decade! It was always 'Don't worry, Lenny, things will come around when our star's here,' and now that time has finally come and I can't wait to finally get to film you."

Blaine felt sick. He could feel the bile rising in his throat and the nausea rising. How could this happen? This doesn't just _happen_ and above all things, it doesn't happen to him.

"Mr. Lawrence," Blaine began, licking his dry lips softly. "I beg of you...please, let me go. I promise I won't say a word to anyone about this...please."

Mr. Lawrence blinked a few times, then chuckled quietly. "Oh, Blaine. Those puppy dog eyes might work on Kurt and all of your friends, but they won't work on me. I've done my waiting for you, everyone had their turn, now you're mine. Plus, I'm sure you're hungry so we need to get this session out of the way so I can bring you your breakfast."

Blaine hung his head. There was seriously no way out of this. Apparently no one knew he was missing yet, if so, people would have come to save him already wouldn't they?

"Ok, Blaine, it's spanking time!" Mr. Lawrence announced, clapping his hands together.

Blaine's eyes widened and his heart rate quickened. "Please...Mr. Lawrence, please don't."

Mr. Lawrence's eyes narrowed as he began to untie one of Blaine's wrists from the chair. He looked Blaine directly in the eyes and stated, "If you want Kurt to go unharmed, you'll do what you're told, Mr. Anderson. I strongly suggest you quit your brattiness, or else I won't be so nice. I've dug up information on Kurt and I won't hesitate to use it. I know where he lives, when his Glee club rehearses and the coffee shop you and he used to frequent after school. Do as I say and I won't have to pay him a visit. Do I make myself clear?"

Blaine blinked back a few tears that were trying to escape from his eyes, one betrayed him and landed in a splash onto his lap as he nodded silently. He couldn't let Mr. Lawrence hurt Kurt. He _wouldn't_ let him. He had to do whatever it took to keep Kurt safe and away from these psychopaths. If that meant playing along...then he had to do it.

Mr. Lawrence proceeded with untying both of Blaine's wrists and began work on his ankles as Lenny the cameraman locked the door with a key preventing Blaine from escaping. Once he was free he made no move to stand up. The two men were getting everything ready as Blaine was left to sit on the chair and watch. Lenny began to set up the video equipment and was testing the zoom and battery life.

Mr. Lawrence was rummaging in the closet and reappeared carrying a fancy wooden chair that looked to be very sturdy and polished with no rails on the side.

"The chair," Lenny spoke in awe.

Mr. Lawrence affirmed with an "Mmm-hmm," as he sat the chair down next to where Blaine was seated. "I purchased this chair a few years back for you, Blaine. This is the chair that I will sit in every time I spank you. I've had many chairs for spankings in the past, but this one I had built especially for you. But I also cooked up another little surprise! I won't be using them on you today since it's the first session, but I bought an array of implements that I can use on your bottom!"

Blaine felt a shudder at the thought and not a good one. He felt violated and trapped. There was absolutely nothing he could do but let this happen. Where was his fight? Why couldn't he fight back? He'd hurt Kurt, that's why. He had no reason to doubt him. Mr. Lawrence had found Blaine, didn't he? What gave him any reason to think he couldn't find information on Kurt as well? Blaine had to be brave. Be brave for Kurt.

"The camera's ready, are you ready to begin the session?" Lenny asked, still gazing into the camera.

"I'm ready to begin. Blaine, I need you to stand up," Mr. Lawrence instructed.

Blaine's heart was pounding as he shakily stood up. His legs didn't feel very sturdy as he stood to the side of Mr. Lawrence. He bit his lip and took a deep breath as Mr. Lawrence eyed him. He could do this, he would get through this.

"This is your introductory session, so we won't be playing any parts today. It'll just be me, your disciplinarian giving you a timed hand spanking."

Mr. Lawrence then pointed at Lenny who began filming.

"Hello everyone!" Mr. Lawrence began brightly. "It's John here and boy do we have a treat for you today at the 'spanking naughty boys' website! Our star has finally arrived! Blaine is here for his first session of what will be many more on the website! We also want to thank our now 10,000 subscribers and our many devoted spankees in the past. Don't you fret, though! We'll still be having some of our spankees you've come to know and love still on the website, but our real star is finally here!"

Mr. Lawrence gestured to Blaine to say hello, which Blaine obeyed softly.

"I don't think they can hear you, Blaine, say hello again, please."

Blaine did as instructed, louder but still meekly.

"Today we'll be doing our introductory spanking with our star, Blaine, a timed five minute hand spanking! All of our members are very familiar with those! So why don't we begin?"

Mr. Lawrence turned to look at Blaine who was standing very still and guarded with his hands glued at his side. Mr. Lawrence wasted no time, he leaned over and expertly began to undo Blaine's belt. Blaine looked up at the ceiling trying not to cry. He had to get through this for Kurt. He had to. When Blaine felt Mr. Lawrence undoing the button of his jeans, he instinctively pulled away.

"Now Blaine, don't make this harder than it has to be. I know you're shy, but you need to be spanked and the only way to do it is to get those pants pulled down. So please be a good boy and come back over here and stand still." At this point Mr. Lawrence addressed the camera. "All of our boys are very shy on the first session, isn't Blaine just the most precious?"

Blaine took a deep breath and stepped forward again to allow Mr. Lawrence to finish. Before he knew it, Mr. Lawrence grabbed onto the waist band of his jeans and slowly slid them down to his knees. Blaine could feel his cheeks flush at how humiliating and exposing this was.

"OK, Blaine, bend over my lap, please."

Blaine swallowed roughly and willed himself to move, but he couldn't. He froze. He couldn't do this.

"Blaine, over my lap, now!" Mr. Lawrence commanded with a warning glint in his eyes. They said, 'Do as you're told or I will hurt Kurt.'

Blaine found his mobility and slowly bent over to lie across Mr. Lawrence's lap. He placed his hands on the floor nervously and chewed on his lip. He could feel the anxiety attacking his stomach like a tornado had been unleashed inside.

"OK," Mr. Lawrence began placing a hand around Blaine's lower back to hold him in position and placed his other hand on top of his right cheek. He began to rub his hand softly over the material of his black boxer briefs. "Start the timer, please."

The first swat was quick and hard. Blaine hadn't been prepared for it. He gasped softly as Mr. Lawrence landed one on the other side. He steadily began to increase the pace placing one on each cheek as he went. The pain was beyond anything Blaine had ever experienced and caused him to start biting his lip so hard he thought he would bite through. He didn't want to make any added noise. He'd take this like a man, he would only do what he had to to protect Kurt.

"Ok, the two minute mark! Oh and how effective! The skin around the boxer briefs is already a beautiful pink! You see that folks?" Mr. Lawrence allowed Lenny a moment to zoom in and inspect the damage.

Blaine felt Mr. Lawrence place his hands on the waist band of his underwear and out of instinct, rolled off of Mr. Lawrence's lap onto the floor. He hadn't realized he'd done it until he could see Mr. Lawrence above him looking irritated.

"What a naughty boy you're being, Blaine. For that, we're adding an extra minute to the clock," He looked to Lenny to add the extra minute before turning back to Blaine. "Unless you want more, which I'm sure our members would love, you better get back over my knee."

Blaine sighed softly and picked himself back up from the floor with difficulty since his jeans were at his knees and climbed back over his lap as he was told. Not a second later, Mr. Lawrence had pulled down his boxer briefs to where his jeans were and gasped slightly.

"We've waited for this day for so long, my friends," Mr. Lawrence said to the camera. "We can now finally see the bottom that will be the main attraction of our website and if it isn't the best ass you've seen on here then I suggest you see an eye doctor! Look at how pink it is already!" Mr. Lawrence rubbed the injured bottom softly for good measure, causing Blaine to shudder. "OK, is the timer ready? Then we'll begin again!"

If Blaine had thought the swats over the underwear had hurt, he was sorely mistaken, no pun intended. The first swat on his bare bottom stung like a bee sting multiplied by oh, let's say a hundred. The sound was deafening and landed with a loud crack which was almost more startling then the pain. Soon enough, a smack landed on the other side and the pace was quickened with Mr. Lawrence adding several swats to a cheek before he would alternate to the other.

Blaine's breathing had quickened and he was starting to feel really hot. Trying to suppress any noise was beginning to become a real challenge. It finally took a particular hard rain of swats on his left cheek to finally let out a whimper of an, "Ow."

This encouraged Mr. Lawrence to spank even harder than he had before and Blaine had begun to squirm to get away from the hand raining hard slaps on his ass. His efforts were unsuccessful as his spanker just tightened his grip and continued to spank without pause.

"Please..." Blaine begged softly. "Please stop! No more...I-I promise I'll be good! Please just stop."

Mr. Lawrence chuckled softly, but continued spanking. "You've got about a minute still, Blaine and you're doing so well!" He responded with even harder swats.

Blaine had tried not to, but tears had finally started to stream from his eyes, betraying his former stance on trying to show no emotion. "Stop...please...stop," Blaine still begged softly in a whisper.

"This is what happens to naughty boys, Blaine, they don't behave and they are rewarded with bending over my lap and having their bare bottoms spanked," Mr. Lawrence scolded slowing down his pace with harder slaps. How they could get harder, Blaine would never know.

A couple more hard swats, then Blaine could hear the beautiful sound of a timer beeping signaling that the spanking was finally over. He could never feel more relieved in his life. His ass was burning and had taken on almost a numb sensation from the brutal swats it had received.

Mr. Lawrence softly rubbed the deep crimson shaded bottom and began to whisper, "You did a wonderful job, Blaine, it's over. Good boy...shhh."

Blaine picked one of his hands off the floor and wiped the tears off of his face and began taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"OK, I think we'll put you in time out for a few minutes, then we'll be finished," Mr. Lawrence stated, pulling Blaine's underwear back over his bottom. "You can stand up now, Blaine."

Blaine picked his hands up from the floor and crawled off of the spanker's lap. He was thankful that Mr. Lawrence was protecting his modesty with pulling his underwear up, but when he reached down to pull his jeans up, Mr. Lawrence stopped him.

"Leave your jeans at your knees, please," He stood up from the chair and took Blaine's arm in his and guided him to one of the corners of the room that the camera could follow. Once he had Blaine standing in the corner, he reached down and pulled Blaine's underwear back down to his knees, Blaine looked away from the corner and at Mr. Lawrence in confusion. "Naughty boys have their well-spanked bottoms on display after they've been punished and put into their time out."

Blaine nodded in response and placed his gaze back into the corner. He'd never felt more like a child in his life...it was humiliating. He just had to keep thinking of Kurt. He was doing this to keep Kurt safe.

"Blaine's going to have a ten minute time out and we'll see you in a few days with our next update!" Mr. Lawrence began telling the camera. "We'll have a discussion box open so that you can tell us what you think of Blaine! We look forward to reading your comments! Until next time, I remain your host, Spank Master John and we'll see you soon!"

"And cut," Lenny stated.


	3. Chapter 3

"6,000 more subscribers!" Lenny announced in shock, with a wide grin not too far behind.

It had been 2 days since the first spanking and Blaine was thankful he hadn't received another yet, his ass had just stopped hurting when he sat down. Blaine had been missing for almost 3 days now. It turns out that Blaine had been taken to a house that Mr. Lawrence and Lenny shared which also doubled as their filming studio. With the money they had taken from the website, they had transformed the rooms in their house into different sets for their filming. Blaine had yet to visit these rooms, but he had heard them talking about several different locations they wanted to film their next session in. Mr. Lawrence had been gone for the afternoon the day prior and Lenny and he still hadn't come to a concrete decision on what scene to film.

The three of them were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast; to an outside observer it would almost appear to be a normal family breakfast with two men and their son, (which they had actually taken upon themselves to call him). This would look normal, if one of the men wasn't simultaneously cooking breakfast and glancing at the other man's computer at different spanking locations for their "son," and if they hadn't installed handcuffs into the table and bound the son in question to the table out of fear he would escape.

The handcuffs luckily had a long chain so Blaine actually had a bit more mobility, but it was still uncomfortable. He hadn't felt very hungry, but the two men had dragged him out of the room that they explained was his and would also serve as the room he would be spanked in for any "father-son, at home spanking" scenes. That definitely made the room uncomfortable for him. Mr. Lawrence had cooked pancakes and eggs for breakfast which Blaine found himself just playing with with his fork. Mr. Lawrence had turned around to say something to Lenny when he noticed Blaine hadn't even eaten a bite. His face darkened as he grabbed his own plate and took his place in the chair at the large table.

"Would you like to enlighten me on why you haven't touched your breakfast, Blaine?"

Blaine glanced up and looked at Mr. Lawrence who looked at him for some form of an explanation.

"I'm not hungry," Blaine said softly, still sticking his fork in the food, but not eating any of it.

Mr. Lawrence leaned a little closer and with a warning glint in his eyes spoke very clearly, "I made this breakfast for us to eat together as a family. I will not have you going hungry or disrespecting me, is that clear?"

Blaine blinked down at the plate of syrup soaked pancakes and dropped his fork. "Can I just have them later? I told you, I'm not hungry."

Mr. Lawrence suddenly stood up abruptly, knocking his chair over in the process.

"Do you want me to force feed you, hmm?" He asked, angrily. "I'll do it, Blaine. I'll do that and more if you don't eat the food I prepared for you."

Blaine felt a twinge of fear at how angry he got over something as simple as Blaine asking if he could eat later, but he really wasn't hungry. He hadn't been very hungry the past 2 and a half days he had been here. He was worried that he might provoke Mr. Lawrence to go after Kurt, so he slowly took a little piece of a pancake on his fork and slowly brought it to his mouth. The pancakes had become a little soggy for sitting so long in the syrup, but they weren't really that bad.

"Another bite," Mr. Lawrence insisted, not satisfied with the fact that Blaine had only taken a tiny bite.

Blaine took another tiny bite, but took longer to chew it.

"Are you_ trying_ to piss me off, Blaine?" Mr. Lawrence asked.

"Aww, c'mon, John, the boy's eating, lay off," Lenny tried to intervene, but Mr. Lawrence just turned his steely gaze on the cameraman.

"Do you seriously want to give me advice on how to handle our kid, hmm?"

Blaine had been confused on the whole them calling him "their kid." The pair of men had insisted that they weren't gay, but both of their wives had left them long ago and they were two best friends that only had each other in this world. They had formed the business together. Now they decided that not only would they share the business, but they would share Blaine, too.

"John, I ain't trying to tell you to do anything," Lenny insisted hands raised in surrender. "I'm just saying, the kid's eating, no need to get angry over it."

"If he doesn't eat, he'll get sick, Lenny, do you want him to get sick?" Mr. Lawrence asked, gesturing at Blaine.

Lenny glanced over at Blaine, then back to Mr. Lawrence and sighed. "Nah, John, I don't want him to get sick."

"Then allow me to do the fatherly thing and make him do as he's told," Mr. Lawrence stated crisply. "Now, Blaine, do I have to tell you again?"

Blaine shook his head softly and made to take another bite.

Finally Mr. Lawrence turned his attention away from Blaine and started discussing where Blaine was going to have his next spanking which caused Blaine to become even less hungry if that were even possible. He couldn't eat anymore, if he did, he was going to throw up all over the table.

He began to work on cutting the pancakes into tiny pieces and squashing them down, hoping that it would look like he ate more. He had managed to squish some pieces together to make it look like he had eaten more before Mr. Lawrence spoke up.

"Blaine, good boy, you've been eating like you were told," Mr. Lawrence stated in satisfaction, before he quirked an eye brow at the plate. When he got up to inspect the plate, Blaine felt his nerves grow. Mr. Lawrence was going to see what he'd done and he was going to be pissed.

"I-I don't like b-being watched while I eat...can I just finish this without both of y-you watching?" Blaine asked in an attempt to get Mr. Lawrence to back off, which he didn't. Blaine could tell that Mr. Lawrence could see what he had done when he inspected the plate closer.

"Lenny, go get the chair please," Mr. Lawrence said very calmly.

Blaine's eyes widened at Mr. Lawrence's words and he had to swallow nervously. "I'm sorry, Mr. Lawrence, please...no," Blaine tried to apologize, but Mr. Lawrence ignored him. Instead, he went over to Blaine and unhooked the handcuffs from the table as Lenny went upstairs to retrieve the chair.

"I told you to eat and what did you do, Blaine?" Mr. Lawrence asked, pulling Blaine up from the chair.

"Mr. Lawrence-I'm sorry-"

"No, Blaine, what did you? I want you to tell me what you did."

"I-I didn't eat," Blaine muttered softly as Mr. Lawrence grew angrier.

"You disobeyed me, didn't you?" When Blaine didn't respond, Mr. Lawrence yelled, "Did you or did you not disobey me?!"

Blaine felt his heart rate increasing as Mr. Lawrence grew angrier. Blaine had to find a way to calm him down since he didn't know what he was truly capable of.

"Yes, I disobeyed you and I'm sorry."

"You're sorry are you, Blaine? Well, we're about to make sure you are very sorry."

Blaine felt his stomach twist as Mr. Lawrence gripped him by his upper arm and dragged him into the living room where Lenny was waiting with the chair.

"You know you have your first real session with an actual scene tonight which I was going to let you prepare for, but you've left me with no choice. Your bottom is going to be warmed now and before your session tonight. I hope you're proud of your misbehavior, because your ass is about to pay the price."

"I said I was sorry and I meant it, Mr. Lawrence. I'm sorry I wasn't hungry...but I felt like I was going to be sick if I ate anymore...and I didn't want to make you angry." Blaine tried to explain.

"Blaine, if you had explained that you weren't feeling well instead of trying to lie to me by cutting your food up, then we wouldn't be here, would we?"

"I tried to tell you, I-"

"Blaine, you lied, now you're being punished for it, no more excuses," Mr. Lawrence said, dismissing Blaine's explanation as he sat down and motioned for Blaine to come closer. Lenny took a seat on the couch to view the punishment, thankfully the camera wasn't taken out.

As soon as Blaine was within his reach, Mr. Lawrence stuck two fingers in his belt loop to pull him close, grabbed at the waist of his jeans and pulled them down to his knees.

"Bend over my knees, Blaine," Mr. Lawrence instructed.

Blaine hesitated which caused Mr. Lawrence to become more irritated.

"I said bend over and lay across my lap!"

Blaine began shaking with nerves as he slowly climbed over his lap. He lowered his still handcuffed hands to the floor and was shocked that instead of feeling Mr. Lawrence's hand on his ass, he felt his hands lower his boxer briefs.

"It's all going on your bare bottom, Blaine. I've had it up to here with your attitude today and we're going to fix that before your session tonight."

Blaine took a deep breath right as the first slap came down. Mr. Lawrence wasn't spanking as hard as he did when they did his introductory session, but it still stung and the pace was definitely different. Instead of starting slowly with one spank to each cheek and switching like he did with the introductory session, he was spanking each cheek for a good 20 seconds before he would switch to start spanking the other which caused it to sting a hell of a lot more.

Blaine tried to grit his teeth and take it, but the swats kept landing in the same place over and over again on his sit spot and he could feel himself wavering. It took a particularly stingy set of swats before it happened.

"Ow."

Mr. Lawrence was encouraged by this and spanked a little quicker.

"Ow," Blaine whimpered again as Mr. Lawrence kept spanking.

"Ow, Blaine? Does it hurt?"

"Ouch-yes, it hurts a lot, please, Mr. Lawrence, ow," Blaine begged before another stinging slap let out another exclamation of pain.

Mr. Lawrence increased the strength for about twenty more swats, then stopped. Blaine let out a breath and began panting, attempting to catch his breath. Mr. Lawrence brought a hand to Blaine's bottom and began to rub softly.

"I could have done that a lot harder, Blaine. Your ass is only a borderline red, which will go away by tonight's session. It might be a little pink, but the soreness will definitely not go away."

Blaine let out a whimper at the mention of getting spanked again that night.

"You should have been better behaved, then you wouldn't be going into tonight's session with an already sore bottom," Mr. Lawrence reasoned.

Why the hell didn't he just eat the food? Blaine thought to himself bitterly. His stomach wouldn't have allowed it and who knows what would have happened to him if he had thrown up all over the table...probably something a hell of a lot worse...

"Blaine, I want you to stand up," Mr. Lawrence instructed as he pulled Blaine's underwear back up over his sore bottom then Blaine did as he said having to use Mr. Lawrence's knee to pick himself up off his lap due to the hand cuffs.

"Do you w-want me to go h-have a time-out?" Blaine asked, feeling the heat radiating from his cheeks in embarrassment from having asked the question, not to mention the heat radiating from his ass.

"I think you deserve a time out, don't you? How about you, Lenny, do you think our boy deserves a time out?"

Lenny nodded. "I think he could use one, yes."

"Well, Blaine, we think a time out would be nice, don't you?"

Blaine nodded slowly and when he made to walk over to the corner, Mr. Lawrence placed a hand on his arm to stop him.

"I want to hear you say it, first, Blaine. You didn't answer me."

Blaine felt his stomach flip, he was already embarrassed from the spanking, why did he have to continue to add to the humiliation?

"Mr. Lawrence, I-I th-think I deserve a time out," Blaine said, defeated.

Once Blaine had finally gotten into time out, he remembered what Mr. Lawrence said about having his bottom shown after it was spanked. He really didn't want to do it, but he was in enough trouble as it was. The handcuffs allowed enough mobility that he was able to reach down on both sides and pull his boxers down to his knees, then he let his hands fall out in front of him as he stood in time out.

"Lenny, would you take a look at that! He's learning!" Mr. Lawrence exclaimed excitedly.

Blaine had been in time out for about ten minutes by the time Mr. Lawrence came by to pull his pants up and let him out. He instructed Blaine to go up to his room and he would be up in a few minutes to talk to him.

Blaine did as instructed, wincing every time he took a step up the stairs...jeez his ass was sore. He made it into his room and lied down gingerly on the bed and made sure to stay on his side. His back was facing the door when Mr. Lawrence walked in and cleared his throat.

"We won't be having that kind of behavior again, will we Blaine?"

Blaine mumbled a no, before Mr. Lawrence instructed him to sit up. He really didn't want to let his ass make contact with the bed, but that was probably the point Mr. Lawrence wanted to make, for Blaine to sit on his sore bottom. Right when Blaine sat up, the sting flared up again immediately, causing Blaine to wince which caused a look of pride to resonate on Mr. Lawrence's face. He was happy to have caused Blaine to wince.

"I wanted to make sure that tonight will go off without a hitch. You need to be in character as to not disrupt filming...and as our star, you can't allow that to happen, son. I need you to be professional."

Blaine winced again at the word, "son" only his real father was allowed to call him that. Not his creepy teacher from like 2nd grade...especially not now.

"I thought you could use a push, so I took the liberty of retrieving a little something for you yesterday just to remind you what's at stake here and a reminder of why you'll want to put all of your acting skills to use. I want you to think long and clear up here before I come back up here to discuss the scene with you, are we clear?"

Blaine nodded as Mr. Lawrence left a tiny digital camera on Blaine's bedside table as he made to leave the room. Once the door clicked shut, Blaine heard Mr. Lawrence lock the door from the outside. He had a bad feeling about the camera that he left on the table, but he had to check it, regardless of how nervous it made him feel.

He clicked the camera on and checked the memory, there was only one thing on it; a video. He swallowed nervously and clicked the play button.

The face of Mr. Lawrence appeared on the camera, it looked like he was filming himself.

"Blaine, this video is for you to watch before your first session. I wanted to remind you that you are now my star and my new son. I didn't want you to forget what's at stake should you disobey me."

Blaine couldn't tell where Mr. Lawrence was, but soon the camera was off Mr. Lawrence's face and was pointed towards the ground. Before long he could hear chatter as if Mr. Lawrence had gone inside a building of some sort.

It wasn't before long that the camera had been placed at the end of the table, being such a small camera, it probably didn't look too conspicuous to whomever he was attempting to film.

His heart dropped into his stomach when he saw who and where Mr. Lawrence was filming. The Lima Bean. Kurt was sitting at a table stirring at his coffee half heartedly whilst Rachel was holding onto one of his hands that he had resting on the table.

"It's ok, Kurt, I'm sure the police will find Blaine, it's only been a couple of days."

Blaine blinked back a tear as he watched the boy of his dreams looking so distressed. Kurt had never looked so unkempt...at least not that Blaine had ever seen. Kurt was always dressed to impress around Blaine and never faltered, not once. Kurt's clothes here were loose, wrinkled and disheveled. His hair wasn't even styled. Blaine felt his heart pang with worry.

"When he didn't show up for our date night, I knew something was wrong, Blaine never misses date night," Kurt spoke so softly that the camera almost hadn't caught it.

"How are Blaine's parents doing?"

"They are beside themselves. Mrs. Anderson called me to update me and I don't think it even took her ten seconds before she started crying. I actually saw Mr. Anderson look worried...and that man almost never lets you see his emotions, Rachel..."

Blaine couldn't help but smile softly at Kurt's impression of his father. Kurt hadn't really gotten to know him too well yet and he had been a bit stand offish, just a few days before Mr. Lawrence took him, his father had asked if Kurt could come to dinner so they could get to know each other even better. His father liked Kurt, which also meant his father was growing more comfortable accepting his sexuality. Not that he never did, he just wasn't sure how to go about handling the situation, is what he told Blaine.

"I'm sure they'll find him, Kurt." Rachel insisted, trying to get Kurt to smile.

Kurt looked up sadly, "I hope that he's ok wherever he is...I miss him, Rach. It's only been a couple of days, but I miss him. He's so strong...I feel just so small without him. My first instinct is to call Blaine to tell him how worried I am...but then I remember that I can't. I love him so much...if someone's hurting him I won't be able to live with myself."

At that time, Mr. Lawrence got up from the table with the camera and started to make his way towards Kurt.

Blaine felt his stomach clench. Instead of saying anything, he purposely bumped into Kurt's chair as he made his way out the door, before Mr. Lawrence made it out, Blaine could hear Rachel shout after him, "That was really rude, you know! Manners aren't just for children!"

With that, the camera clicked off.

Mr. Lawrence had been to Lima yesterday...he had been within touching distance to Kurt. Blaine could feel his heart beating wildly and the felt the urge to be sick. He could have hurt Kurt...he wasn't bluffing when he said he knew where they had coffee. If he didn't do as he was told, he knew where to get to Kurt. Blaine couldn't allow that to happen. He had to make sure to be the best actor tonight. He couldn't let Kurt down. He wouldn't let Mr. Lawrence have a reason to get anywhere near Kurt again. He had to make sure of it...starting with tonight's filming.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine wasn't left to his own devices for long. He hadn't even had a lot of time to think before there was a sound of a key entering the lock outside of his door. The door was opened to reveal both Mr. Lawrence and Lenny with enormous smiles on their faces. It was almost as if none of the drama from earlier had even occurred.

"How's our little boy doing, hmm?" Mr. Lawrence asked as he took a seat on the edge of Blaine's bed.

Blaine had been lying on his side with his arms crossed in front of him and his legs curled up to his chest in a fetal position. He wanted to make himself appear as small as he could...as small as he felt.

"I hope you've had some time to think about the importance of obedience and what's at risk should you not do what you're told," Mr. Lawrence spoke, gesturing towards the camera.

Blaine silently nodded, not moving from his position on the bed.

"Aww, look at him, Lenny, he's pouting," Mr. Lawrence chuckled.

"I'm not pouting, I'm terrified...I want-I need you to leave Kurt out of this," Blaine explained, sitting up gingerly.

Mr. Lawrence looked surprised, but hid it as soon as it had been shown. "I've already told you, Blaine, I will leave Kurt out of this unless the need should arise that he be included-"

"He won't ever need to be included," Blaine interrupted. "I'm the one you want, you don't need to ever go back to Lima again." Blaine didn't know where this bravery was coming from, but he was going to stick with it as long as he could hold onto it.

Mr. Lawrence smiled. It was the most creepy, unnerving smile Blaine had ever seen, that alone caused his chivalry to dim slightly.

"You are absolutely correct, you are the one I want. I waited ten years for you. Ten long years I waited...and now who has you, Blaine, hmm?"

Blaine didn't answer.

"I'm waiting for an answer, Blaine."

Blaine shivered slightly as he muttered out, "You, Mr. Lawrence, you have me now."

"That's right and we have a job to do tonight, don't we?" Mr. Lawrence beamed as he gestured at Lenny who answered by leaving the room and immediately returned with a woman.

"Blaine, I want you to be polite and welcome the last member of our team, our photographer, Kimberly."

Kimberly was surprisingly good-looking, only she looked worn down. She had a grungy look about her as if she and showers didn't get along too well. Her black hair hung lamely at the sides of her face down to her shoulders. Her makeup was caked on in what appeared to be attempting to be a gothic sort of style. Black eye shadow, blue lipstick, and too much foundation that covered scars from what looked like scratch marks down the side of her face. If she had a shower and eased up on the makeup, she would be quite pretty, despite the scars. She smiled at Blaine and he cowered instantly. If he thought Mr. Lawrence had a terrifying smile, she definitely upped him in the 'creepy smile' department. She startled everyone by letting out an uncharacteristic squeak.

"This is him? Our star?" She asked Lenny excitedly.

"This is him, yes, isn't he just what we've been waiting for?" Lenny asked her, proudly.

"I didn't get a chance to see his introduction video yet," She pouted as she looked at Blaine as if he were a piece of fine art. "He is too precious! John, he is definitely worth the hype! He is just so cute! So, how was it Blaine? How did you like your first spanking?"

Blaine looked at her in shock. She actually expected him to answer that question? Where did they find this girl and how was she ok with what was going on here? Did she even know that he had been kidnapped and was an unwilling participant in all of this?

"I didn't like it," Blaine responded simply.

Mr. Lawrence frowned at his response and looked almost angry.

"I-I want to be honest," Blaine defended himself as he took in Mr. Lawrence's angry expression.

"Honesty is good, Blaine," Kimberly commended, quelling Mr. Lawrence's fury a bit. "Honesty can keep you out of a lot of trouble."

Mr. Lawrence's frown quite literally turned upside down as he regaled her with the tale from earlier, "Blaine has already been in trouble today for dishonesty, haven't you, son?" He patted Blaine on the leg in what might be a friendly gesture, but Blaine responded with bringing his knees up to his chest in an effort to get away from him.

"He's been a bit disobedient and difficult," Lenny explained to Kimberly.

"Well, you'll sort that out soon enough, won't you, John?" Kimberly purred at John. If Blaine didn't know any better, he would think that Kimberly had a crush on Mr. Lawrence, but he didn't seem to return the feelings.

"We will, starting with tonight's session, which we need to begin discussing," Mr. Lawrence responded, standing up from Blaine's bed. "Tonight will be our first acting session, Blaine, which will require you to utilize your acting skills, which I know you have. It will require focus, discipline and strength. You're going to be getting more than my hand tonight."

Blaine felt his heart sink. He knew that implements were going to start being added, but the realization hadn't quite hit him until now.

Mr. Lawrence eased his mind by taking an object that Lenny had been holding behind his back. A large, wooden hairbrush. To a normal observer, the object would seem harmless, but to be spanked with, it was nerve wracking.

"You will be going over my knee tonight and receiving a hand spanking, but then we will move on to this. I warn you Blaine, the hairbrush is no laughing matter," He warned as if Blaine was in hysterics over the idea, which he wasn't. "The brush stings and can turn a bottom red like that," He emphasized 'that' with a snap of his fingers. Kimberly giggled at Mr. Lawrence and rubbed at his arm a bit.

Blaine swallowed and curled into himself just a little tighter as Mr. Lawrence explained the scene. Mr. Lawrence was going to be playing Blaine's over-worked father who discovers his son's less than stellar report card. Blaine will attempt to make it seem like he doesn't know of his transgressions, but will ultimately relent and take a spanking from his father. There was going to be no script, so Blaine had to rely on his improv skills to make this work.

Mr. Lawrence and Lenny left after that to go downstairs to begin setting up the scene whilst Kimberly remained upstairs with Blaine.

"It's time to start getting you ready, huh?" She questioned, excitedly.

Blaine remained silent.

"Aw, c'mon, don't be like that now. We have a scene to shoot, we need to get you excited!"

"I will never be excited to be beaten, sorry," Blaine answered, coldly.

Kimberly blinked in astonishment. "Beaten? No, no, no, that's not what we're doing! We spank, we don't beat."

"Not really much of a difference when the person receiving it doesn't want it."

"I see what they mean by you being a difficult one. The rest of our clients are always so eager to perform."

"Maybe because they're actual clients, not a victim of kidnap," Blaine snapped. He felt no reason to be nice to this girl. She was just as crazy as Lenny and Mr. Lawrence, but she didn't hold any power over him.

"John explained to me that you were promised to him. You belong to him, Blaine and the sooner you understand that, the better things will be for you."

Blaine felt his anger get the best of him. "Promised to him? Who made that promise? It certainly wasn't me!"

Kimberly's expression turned a bit dark as she spoke softly. "Enough of this, you have a scene to film, Blaine, whether you like it or not, so stop being such a brat, or I will bring John back up here to deal with you," She threatened.

That and only that caused Blaine to reluctantly back down. If this was how she was going to play, he'd have to concede for now. Kurt's safety was still at risk.

"Ok, what do you need me to do?" Blaine asked, defeated. 

* * *

Kimberly had informed Blaine on what to do and what not to do when filming a scene and that he just had to go with it as if this were actually happening to him. After she had gone through her explanation, she had Blaine change into a new outfit she had brought for the occasion. A school boy's uniform complete with black pants, a white button up shirt and a simple black tie. All that was missing was a blazer and it would feel completely like home.

After he was dressed, Blaine took a deep breath before he opened the door to make his appearance known. He placed a hand delicately on the stair rail as he descended to the ground floor, his heart was beating a mile a minute as he dreaded what was about to happen. Not only was he going to be in pain from another spanking, but now he had to play a part, making all of this more difficult.

How the hell was he going to pull this off? He was a good actor, sure, but to act in this sort of scenario was beyond him. This was going to be a mess.

"Blaine!" Mr. Lawrence gasped, taking in Blaine as he walked into the room step by hellaciously slow step. "You look dashing, son! Not quite the Dalton uniform you're used to, but we don't want this to feel like your previous home, do we? This is your home now, after all!"

Blaine felt nauseated at that declaration, but nodded. Mr. Lawrence explained to him again what was on the line before instructing him to wait in the hallway for his cue to enter the scene. Blaine did as instructed and got in place.

"And we're rolling!" Lenny announced. Kimberly got in place to start taking photos of the scene where she wouldn't get in the way of the camera.

Mr. Lawrence who was playing Blaine's father in this scenario began to read through the prop mail and stopped at one that caused him to quirk an eyebrow in interest. He slowly peeled back the envelope and frowned at the contents within.

He had to hand it to Mr. Lawrence, he was a good actor; a psycho, but a good actor none-the-less. The disappointment at reading the contents of the envelope looked like it genuinely disappointed him. He placed the paper down silently and rubbed at his goatee like he was deep in thought-before...

"Blaine! Get in here, now!"

Blaine felt his heart thunder against his ribcage at the shout. It scared him to hear Mr. Lawrence shout that loud, even if he was only playing a character. Blaine took a deep breath and kept the mantra of 'protect Kurt, do what you have to do to protect Kurt' running on repeat through his mind before finally taking the dreaded walk into the living room where Mr. Lawrence was waiting and Lenny turned the camera to Blaine.

"Hey, dad, what's wrong?" Blaine asked shakily. He inwardly grimaced at how fake and forced it sounded to call Mr. Lawrence 'dad.'

Mr. Lawrence noticed and broke character a little bit to give him a warning glance before immediately falling right back into character. The fact that he could do that so quickly was severely unnerving to Blaine. Lenny moved back a bit to allow the frame to include both Mr. Lawrence and Blaine while their interaction was taking place.

"Care to explain what I found in the mail today?" Mr. Lawrence asked.

Blaine tried to place a look of guilty innocence on his face and responded, "I d-don't know...a letter from grandma?"

Mr. Lawrence sighed deeply and leaned forward in his recliner. "Blaine, you know that lying is only getting you into more trouble, now tell me what came in the mail today."

Blaine swallowed nervously. His mouth was dry, he wasn't sure if it was he or his character who was nervous now, he couldn't distinguish between the two. "M-my report card?" He hadn't meant to stutter, but he always did when he was nervous which was out of character for who he was meant to play.

"Yes, son, your report card came in today. How do you think you did?"

"I-I I didn't do my best, sir," Blaine 'admitted' looking towards the ground in shame. At that moment he could see a camera flash as Kimberly took pictures of his 'shameful' look.

"That's for damn certain, young man," quipped Mr. Lawrence. He got up from his recliner so that he could add some more intimidation towards Blaine's character. It worked, only Blaine felt it, not his character of 'Blaine'. "I pay a lot to send you to that school and when you bring home notes from school or bad report cards, what happens, Blaine?"

Mr. Lawrence waited for Blaine to answer the question. Blaine wished this had been scripted so that he had had time to work on his responses and not sound so ridiculous, but scripted or not, he knew the answer to the question, he didn't want to say it, but he had to.

"Y-you give me a s-spanking, sir," Blaine answered, trying to add in the 'sir' for an extra touch. Blaine could see the approval in Mr. Lawrence's eyes as he nodded firmly.

"That's correct, Blaine, I give you a nice hard spanking and boy oh boy are you going to get the spanking of your life right now, young man," Mr. Lawrence announced as he left the frame to grab the dreaded chair that Blaine had already been spanked in just hours before. He couldn't help but break character and let his fear set in at the appearance of the wooden monstrosity. He could hardly believe that an inanimate object was putting the fear of god into him, but he couldn't help it, just seeing it was causing his stomach to twist and turn.

Apparently whatever expressions he was making at the sight of the chair caused Kimberly to start taking pictures wildly. He wasn't even in character...but it seemed that the fear of the chair was what they had wanted instilled in him.

"That's right Blaine," Mr. Lawrence answered after seeing Blaine's expression as he placed the chair down. "I know how afraid you are when I bring out this chair, but you know that you deserve to have that bottom of yours smacked."

Blaine bit his lip nervously and backed a tiny bit away on instinct, but Mr. Lawrence put a stop to that quickly. "Don't you dare back away from me, Blaine. You will come over here and accept the punishment for your grades, I will not allow your school work to be ignored!"

Blaine almost laughed inwardly at that statement. He was losing time on his school work as they spoke. Mr. Lawrence had kidnapped him right at the end of his junior year, he was missing a hell of a lot of school work. He hadn't even noticed he'd done it before Mr. Lawrence spoke.

"What are you smiling about, Blaine? Is all of this funny to you? You think this is a game?"

Blaine had been smiling slightly about the school work comment and hadn't even realized it.

"N-no, dad, it's not a game," Blaine answered quietly trying to amend the mistake he had just committed.

Mr. Lawrence seemed to be having a fun time with the dialogue, but he looked like he was ready to get on with the action.

"Well, then I suggest you come here right now young man, I hardly have time to do this. I have bills to pay, dinner to cook and now I have to add putting you over my knee and spanking you to my list of things to do," Mr. Lawrence lectured making it seem like this was a real matter of inconvenience.

"Dad, if it's such an issue of time, we could forget about the spanking, I'll make dinner and you could ground me instead?" Blaine suggested trying to place some hope into his voice and trying to ignore that he was silently hoping that Mr. Lawrence would take that offer. Unfortunately that's not what the website was aiming for.

"You know that grounding never works on you. The only thing that does is paddling that bottom of yours, so let's get on with it. I don't have all night, Blaine."

Blaine felt his mouth go even drier. They had finally gotten to the moment. He wasn't ready to take another trip back over Mr. Lawrence's lap so soon if ever again. Real or acting, this wasn't a place he wanted to be. Mr. Lawrence's gaze darkened as he noticed Blaine stuck in his thoughts.

"I wouldn't advise pissing me off," Mr. Lawrence stated, clearly breaking character a little in order to warn Blaine that he had better lie across his lap, or else. "I want those pants down, Blaine. You know the drill by now."

Blaine did know the drill, he just didn't want to conform to it, but he had to, he was pissing Mr. Lawrence off and he now knew what he was capable of. 'Don't let him hurt Kurt, he knows where Kurt is, stop being afraid and just take it, Anderson. Just do it.'

Blaine began to try unbuckling his belt, but his shaking fingers were making things progress incredibly slow. Mr. Lawrence was losing his patience, so he reached over and began unbuckling his belt for him.

"I-I can do it," Blaine insisted, attempting to try again.

"You're taking way too long, so just keep those hands out of my way," Mr. Lawrence commanded as he got the belt undone while Blaine obeyed by keeping his hands up. Mr. Lawrence unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down extremely slowly to his knees. "Bend over."

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try to calm his nerves as he for the second time that day, climbed across Mr. Lawrence's lap. It was a lot easier not being handcuffed this time around. He felt the uncomfortably familiar sensation of his underwear being pulled down to join his pants. Oh god, he was not ready for this to happen again so soon...

Mr. Lawrence rubbed his ass softly and began 'tsking' as he took it in. His ass still had to have some pinkened color to it from earlier, it wouldn't still be throbbing if there wasn't some sort of evidence that he had been spanked already that day.

"When will you ever learn?" Mr. Lawrence asked rhetorically sounding truly disappointed in Blaine before letting the first smack come down.

It burned. How was it possible that that one slap could hurt as much as it did? Blaine hadn't been ready for it and squirmed immediately.

"Oh no, buddy, you're going to be across this lap for a while, so I suggest you get comfortable," Mr. Lawrence said with a little amusement in his voice as he tightened his hold on Blaine's waist to keep him in position.

The smacks from his hand seemed endless as he spanked from cheek to cheek reigniting the burning hot pain. Blaine couldn't help but squirm and try to get away from the onslaught of sharp slaps to his backside, but he was trapped. Mr. Lawrence had him in a vice-like grip and had no plans of relinquishing him any time soon.

"You feel that, Blaine?" Mr. Lawrence asked as he brought down a few particularly hard smacks to Blaine's left cheek, causing Blaine to wince. "You should feel ashamed young man. Ashamed that you haven't kept up in your schoolwork, ashamed that you haven't even cared to try harder, ashamed that you could be upstairs hanging out on facebook or whatever it is you do, but instead you're here bent over my lap getting a spanking like an eight year old!"

Blaine had to bite back several comments at first, but when Mr. Lawrence hit him with the 'try harder' he balked. That was a sore subject. All he could think of was his father...his real one telling him that he needed to 'try harder'. He loved his father, but it seemed like nothing he did ever earned more than a 'good', or 'satisfactory', or 'you could have tried harder'. Blaine closed his eyes and tried to stop focusing on his father and just think about the pain of the spanking. That was easier to take than thinking about his father right now.

After a few more hard swats from Mr. Lawrence's hand, he stopped and rubbed the injured bottom softly. "You know we aren't done, correct?" He asked softly.

Blaine took a breath and shook his head sadly. "No, sir. We're not done."

Mr. Lawrence fetched the large wooden hairbrush he had shown Blaine earlier in his room and held it in front of him. "I think you need a good paddling with the hairbrush, don't you?"

Blaine felt bile rise in his throat at he stared at the dreaded implement. "Y-yes, sir." He felt his nerves attack his stomach and was thankful he hadn't had much to eat that day or else it might be coming back up now. He hadn't been spanked with anything other than Mr. Lawrence's hand, so this was going to be something new and he was already in so much pain. He didn't know how he was going to make it through this.

He felt the smooth surface of the brush tap against his backside and he instinctively braced for the impact. The first smack made him jump a little in surprise. It was far more louder than when he received a swat from Mr. Lawrence's hand and good god did it hurt so much more. Mr. Lawrence wasted no time in giving his bottom a thorough hairbrushing. He smacked the wood down a few times in the same spot causing Blaine to really struggle.

"Ow, please stop, that hurts so much Mr.-Dad, please!" Blaine was in so much pain, he didn't even think when he almost called Mr. Lawrence by his real name.

"It's supposed to hurt, Blaine," Mr. Lawrence responded, clearly annoyed by Blaine's almost mess-up. He brought the hair brush down a bit harder to show Blaine how he truly felt. "I don't spank and paddle you because it's fun. I do it to punish you and teach you a lesson."

"I've learned my lesson, sir, I promise I have," Blaine begged. "P-please, just let me go."

Mr. Lawrence responded by snapping the hair brush down a few more times on each cheek causing Blaine to whimper.

"Cry if you need to cry, young man, you should be ashamed of yourself, so let it out, have a good cry," Mr. Lawrence instructed as he brought the brush down a couple more times, causing Blaine to scrunch his eyes shut in pain and to attempt the tears from falling. He never wanted to cry, he never wanted to give Mr. Lawrence the satisfaction of seeing him cry whether it be a scene or something else. All he could do was take deep breaths and grit his teeth against the painful swats from the brush.

When Blaine thought that he couldn't handle it anymore and he was about to start full out sobbing, Mr. Lawrence dropped the brush, which Blaine took as a sign that the spanking might finally be over. He didn't expect Mr. Lawrence to start giving him another hand spanking.

"Please stop, I've learned my lesson, I promise I'll be good, I'm sorry!" Blaine cried out, attempting to get Mr. Lawrence to stop.

"You didn't honestly think we were done did you, Blaine?" Mr. Lawrence asked between swats.

"Y-yes, I've h-had enough! P-please stop!"

"Blaine," Mr. Lawrence sighed and stopped spanking for a moment which caused Blaine to relax for a second while he attempted to calm himself down. "If you couldn't handle this, you will certainly not like what I have in store for you next, young man. I hate to do it, but you need to learn that bad grades and disobedience will not be tolerated."

Blaine felt his heart drop. What else could there possibly be? It was taking everything Blaine had not to cry here and now. All Mr. Lawrence had shown him earlier was the hairbrush he planned to use. Why was he changing the game here and now? Blaine felt Mr. Lawrence pull his underwear back up which hurt beyond belief. The material just locked in the heat and rubbed against the beaten skin.

"I'd like you to stand up, son," Mr. Lawrence stated, tapping Blaine on the bottom for good measure.

Blaine didn't need telling twice. He climbed off of Mr. Lawrence's lap and let out an audible whimper as the pain only increased. Mr. Lawrence went off to a closet where Blaine supposed he kept his array of implements. Lenny followed Mr. Lawrence to film his retrieval of whatever this next implement was.

Mr. Lawrence found what he was looking for and placed a look of disappointment on his face as he turned back around to face his 'son'.

Blaine's eyes widened in shock and terror as he registered what Mr. Lawrence was holding. Lenny wasted no opportunity to turn the camera back onto Blaine who was backing up further and further to the wall. Mr. Lawrence was holding a thick wooden cane. It looked painful just to look at it. His heart raced as he kept backing up as Mr. Lawrence advanced. Blaine finally felt himself back up against the wall. Once he found he had nowhere to go, he began to plead.

"Please, dad, d-don't use that on me," Blaine stuttered out as his body began to visibly shake as he attempted to stay in character.

"Oh, is this getting your attention, Blaine? Maybe next time, you won't be bringing home those grades, hmm?"

Blaine slid down the wall slowly never taking his eyes off the cane.

"You are going to bend over the arm of that couch and take a caning, Blaine. 12 strokes. I don't want to hear any arguments," Mr. Lawrence commanded.

Blaine shook his head silently. "I can't," He said in a soft whisper.

"You will, now get up."

"P-please d-don't make me-"

"Blaine, you will bend over that couch or you will be in so much more trouble and you 'know' you don't want that, do you?"

Mr. Lawrence wasn't making it obvious to the audience, but he was telling Blaine that he would make good on his threat towards Kurt if he didn't do this.

Blaine shakily stood up and slowly made his way over to the couch.

"Bend over," Mr. Lawrence commanded, gesturing to the arm of the couch. Blaine did as instructed and Mr. Lawrence wasted no time in pulling his underwear back down.

Blaine bit his lip harshly as Mr. Lawrence whipped the cane through the air a few times with a loud 'swish'. Blaine tensed up upon hearing the sound. The springy piece of wood was brought up to his bottom and Mr. Lawrence tapped it a few times before he brought it down with a loud swish.

Blaine couldn't help it, he gasped loudly at the blinding sting that was accompanied by a stroke of the cane. It hurt more than anything. A second strike landed without warning slightly below the first. The pain caused Blaine's eyes to water.

"This cane is leaving some nice welts on your bottom, son. You won't be sitting comfortably for a few days, that's for sure," Mr. Lawrence remarked, bringing the cane back for two hard strokes one right after the other.

By the time the sixth stroke landed, that's when Blaine became desperate. The pain was unbearable and it was starting to scare him.

"Stop, please, stop! I can't do this anymore, please!" Blaine pleaded.

"You have six more to go, Blaine, stop asking me to stop, because I won't," Mr. Lawrence spoke firmly.

Mr. Lawrence brought the cane back and landed another harsh strike. That did it. The tear betrayed him. The first tear soon turned into a couple of more. Kimberly smiled and eagerly began snapping a bunch of pictures of Blaine's tears that she knew for a certain fact were genuine. He hadn't wanted to cry, but the pain was too much.

The next strike of the cane landed and Blaine began sobbing. "Stop, please, stop it..." He cried softly.

On number 8, Blaine lost it. He abruptly stood up from the couch and quickly pulled his underwear and pants up, ignoring how much it hurt before Mr. Lawrence could access what he was doing. He quickly stepped away and looked at Mr. Lawrence through his tears. "I-I can't, I can't take anymore."

Mr. Lawrence appraised him darkly and stepped towards him and grabbed his upper arm. "You bend back over and take the rest of your punishment now, Blaine."

Blaine responded by wrenching his arm out of Mr. Lawrence's grip. "I can't take anymore, I can't!" He cried out.

Fury didn't even begin to cover the expression that crossed Mr. Lawrence's face. He was losing character and Blaine backed up, terrified. He had never been more terrified in his life. He felt trapped. He was ruining the scene, but he couldn't take any more of the cane, it hurt too badly and it was safe to say that the implement terrified him. He felt more tears escape as he fell to the ground, sobbing quietly.

He heard Mr. Lawrence sigh as he attempted to calm himself down and stay in character. "Tell you what, Blaine. I'll make you a deal here, son. You bend back over and take one last stroke of the cane and we'll consider the punishment over." Mr. Lawrence reached out and pulled Blaine up from the floor. "One more stroke and we're even, son. I need you to be brave and take that last stroke."

Blaine could see that Mr. Lawrence was angry and had placed his character over it in an attempt to save the scene. Blaine shakily replied, "I-it hurts too m-much."

"I know it hurts, son, but that's why it's a punishment," Mr. Lawrence explained, guiding him back towards the couch. Mr. Lawrence took advantage of the close proximity to Blaine to whisper in his ear.

"If you don't want me to go after Kurt, I suggest you do what I told you to do, you don't even want to imagine what we'll do to him."

At hearing that, Blaine let out a quiet sob. He was letting his fear get the best of him and was now risking Kurt's safety. He had to take this last swat or he could jeopordize Kurt's well-being, he couldn't let that happen. He made his way over to the couch and after he wiped at his tear filled eyes, he bent back over the arm of the couch.

Mr. Lawrence came forward and pulled his pants and underwear back down. "Last stroke, Blaine and your punishment will be over. Brace yourself, son."

It was quick. There was a swish and a thwack, and it was over. Blaine was practically numb in his fear that although he felt the pain, his fear won out.

"All right, Blaine," Mr. Lawrence stated as he pulled Blaine's pants back up. "It's over now, son. Come here."

Mr. Lawrence pulled Blaine up from the couch and pulled Blaine into his arms for a hug. Blaine, for the sake of the scene, hugged back as a few tears fell. "I don't want to see those bad grades anymore...it's all right son, shhh."

"And, cut!" Lenny called out. "Rocky, but it'll work! Not too bad for a first scene, Blaine!"

Blaine wasn't hearing him, he was looking at Mr. Lawrence. "Mr. Lawrence...I'm sorry...I just got so scared...i-it won't h-happen again."

Mr. Lawrence surprised him by letting out a weak chuckle. "I'm not entirely happy with that performance, Blaine, but it'll do. You're just lucky that you pulled it together. I'm proud that you did or we might be having an entirely different conversation."

"Y-you won't go after Kurt for this w-will you?" Blaine asked, hoping his truest fears wouldn't be realized.

Mr. Lawrence looked thoughtful. "No, Blaine. Not this time. I do warn you, though, if you pull a stunt like that again, Kurt might not be so lucky."

Blaine felt relieved at that bit of news. "I'm sorry, Mr. Lawrence, I just wasn't ready for the c-cane. Would it be ok that if from now on you tell me w-what we're going to use? I-it was just too much."

"It made for some great film, John," Lenny commented smiling at the review of the footage. "You won't be disappointed."

Mr. Lawrence perked up upon hearing Lenny's statement. "I'd say that's fair, Blaine," He stated as he walked over to join Lenny. "I'm just thrilled that through this experience I've learned that not only does Kurt being in danger terrify you, but a caning has the same effect!"

He glanced over at the screen for good measure before glancing back over at Blaine with a grin. "I don't think your disobedience is going to be much of an issue anymore, son."


	5. Chapter 5

**Westerville Inquirer: July 28th **

**WESTERVILLE TEEN STILL MISSING**

**Blaine Anderson (18) a student at Dalton Academy Prepartory High School disappeared on March 25th. Anderson was last seen meeting with a friend in Lima, Ohio at Lima City Mall around 3 PM on March 25th. He was summoned home by his mother via telephone around 4 PM and was never heard from since. **

**Police remain at a loss of evidence and are still unsure if they suspect any foul play. The only lead in the investigation is Anderson's 2011 Toyota Camry found at the Lima City Mall where he left it the day of his disappearance. No evidence confirms foul play at this time. **

**"Blaine is my best friend. I miss him every day. I know someone took him. Blaine doesn't just disappear, someone has him. If anyone has any information, please step forward." Kurt Hummel (18) pleaded. Hummel was the friend Anderson met with that day and was the last one to see Anderson according to police knowledge. **

**"My son is a good boy. He wouldn't run away," Natalie Anderson (46) mother of Blaine Anderson confided. "I would just like whoever took him to have a heart and give him back to me. I need my little boy. Please..." **

**Blaine's father, Christopher Anderson (51) a lawyer at Westerville Lawfirm was unable to reach for comment on the matter. Sources close to Mr. Anderson state that he is "completely devastated by the disappearance of his youngest son." The Anderson's also have another son, Cooper Anderson (26) who resides in Los Angeles, California working on a career in Film/Television.**

**Anyone who has any information to the whereabouts of Blaine Anderson or any additional information are urged to contact the Westerville or Lima Police Department. **

Kurt sat at the Lima Bean stirring his coffee absent mindedly. He'd been stirring away for the past hour and the coffee had since gone cold, but Kurt was distracted by the news article beneath his hands. He read the words with evident annoyance. Blaine's father may not have been available for comment, but his presence was certainly evident. It was Mr. Anderson who went in and had the word "boyfriend" edited to "friend" any time it was mentioned.

Blaine's relationship with his parents was on the mend, but his father was still afraid for the papers to find out that he had a gay son. Kurt was angered by such an act of stupidity. His son has been missing for 4 months and he was worried about the world finding out his son wasn't straight? What kind of a father does that?

Blaine had been gone for four months now, leaving a dark void inside of Kurt. They had all since graduated and left high school behind. Blaine didn't get that chance. Whoever had him had kept him from that. His heart broke at the thought. Graduation hadn't been the same without him. Even though Kurt had transferred, the fact that Blaine wasn't there to celebrate their graduations together had taken away any joy he could have felt about it.

The summer had been a rough one as well. The police had stopped actively looking for Blaine over a month ago. It was still an open case, but it had since been placed on the back burner. The police had even mentioned the possibility that Blaine might not even be alive anymore. Kurt couldn't bear the thought. He couldn't lose hope. He just couldn't.

Every night he continued to send Blaine "good night" texts. He never expected an answer, but it kept his hope alive that maybe in some way Blaine was reading them. Kurt wasn't one to stray from habit and if he started now, that would mean that he truly had given up on him.

He picked up his phone from the edge of the table and dialed Blaine's number. Straight to voice mail as always. Hearing his voice mail gave him hope that maybe one day he'd hear him pick up...but it was just nice to hear his voice. It was a way to feel like Blaine was still there.

_Hey, you've reached Blaine. Sorry I missed your call. Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!_

Kurt hit the end call button and sighed. "As soon as you can isn't soon enough, sweetheart."

The bell chimed from the door and out of habit, his gaze was pulled to the door. Kurt liked to keep the hope alive that maybe one of these times it would be him...that this whole thing was some nightmare and Blaine would walk through that door to come meet him for coffee. It wasn't him. It never was. In his place was Rachel who stood scanning the room for Kurt. As soon as her gaze landed on him located in his usual spot, she sighed and made her way through the crowded shop and over to him.

He sighed and placed what he hoped look close to a smile on his face, but his voice came out deadpan. "Hey, Rachel."

Rachel sat down across from him and assessed the situation she had in front of her. She took in Kurt's coffee that he routinely kept stirring, the way he seemed to scan the room with his eyes but not actively look at anything in particular and the news article.

"What's this?" She asked, picking the article up from beneath Kurt's hands.

"An article on Blaine. A horribly edited one at that. Blaine's father still wants him to pass as straight. Because you know, it's obviously more important to have a missing kid who's straight rather than a gay one."

"Kurt," She licked her lips and took in a breath. "You need to stop this."

Kurt proceeded to stare at her in confusion. "Stop what?"

"This..." She gestured to everything around her. "This depression. You need to find a way to-"

He felt his anger boil. "To what, Rachel? To 'move on'? To forget about him? You want me to stop hoping, is that it?"

"No, that's not what I-"

He didn't let her finish. "You want me to stop hoping that maybe one day when I hear that door chime that it might be him? You want me to own up to the fact that I'm never going to see him again?"

Rachel brushed a tear from her cheek. "You know that's not what I meant, Kurt."

"Really? So what did you mean?" Kurt fired back in irritation.

"It's just that we're leaving for New York in a couple of days for apartment hunting. We both got into NYADA like we dreamed about-"

"Blaine got in, too," Kurt pointed out, softly.

Rachel bit her lip and tried to find her words. "Yes, he did. Which means he also knew how important this was to you. He wouldn't want you to hold yourself back, Kurt. He wouldn't want you to give up on your dreams-"

"He's not dead, Rachel!"

Silence fell between the two of them whilst Kurt struggled to calm himself down. Why couldn't she see that she wasn't making this situation any better?

"I never said he was-" Rachel tried, but Kurt cut her off at the pass again.

"Then if you would stop speaking of him in past tense as if he were dead, I'd really appreciate it," Kurt spoke through gritted teeth.

Rachel didn't hold back her tears at this point. Instead, she grabbed one of Kurt's hands and held it in both of hers. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean to do that. I-I just...I need you. I need my friend. I'm not telling you to move on or anything. We _will_ find Blaine, I'm sure of it. Sitting down here isn't going to find him, though. Giving up on yourself is like giving up on him. You know he _doesn't _want that."

"I'm sure that's the least of his concerns right now."

"I'm just asking you to try, Kurt. For me. I still need you," Rachel begged, holding onto his hand even tighter.

"What do you want from me, Rachel?" Kurt asked, exasperated.

"I just want you to come look at apartments with me in New York-" Rachel saw that Kurt was about to object, so she continued. "Just to look...please? It might do you some good to get out of Lima for a week. Please, Kurt?"

Kurt couldn't help but fall for her desperate pleas.

"OK, fine, Rachel. I'll go with you to New York."

Rachel clapped her hands in victory. "It'll be amazing, Kurt! You'll see!"

* * *

**2 months later.**

* * *

"17, Sir."

Blaine bit back his hiss of pain and just tried to focus on the next number. Only 3 more and his "punishment" was over.

"18, Sir."

"That's a good boy, Blaine." Mr. Lawrence commended before bringing the belt down for another swat.

"19, Sir." The pain was unbearable. Only one more left to go.

"20, Sir."

Blaine took a deep breath now that the final stroke had been delivered. Even after six months, these punishment videos weren't getting any easier. Luckily in these past months, Blaine had learned to lay low and avoid any additional punishments off camera. It hadn't been easy playing a role on and off screen, but somehow he managed.

Mr. Lawrence had luckily not brought out the cane again after the first scene. He had threatened to use it which had kept Blaine in line so far. The cane was still Blaine's worst fear and he hoped to never feel it ever again, which is why he tried so hard to avoid it at all costs. The belt hurt beyond belief, but it had nothing on the pain from the cane.

"Did that teach you a lesson, Blaine?"

"Yes, Sir. I've learned my lesson."

"And what lesson is that?"

"I'll try harder to study in class and not pass notes," Blaine answered back playing his role well of the trouble making student who got caught passing notes.

Mr. Lawrence looked satisfied. "Very well. Get out of here, don't let me see you in the Principal's office again."

He pulled his pants back up acting like a well chastised student, exited out of the camera frame and stood waiting for Lenny to call 'cut.'

Once he did, Mr. Lawrence hung the belt back up on the wall of the set of the Principal's office and sighed deeply before turning back to the other two men in the room with a large smile.

"Well, I think this calls for a celebration! Blaine has finished his 12th scene! Son, you make your fathers very proud!" Mr. Lawrence exclaimed, bringing Blaine in for a huge hug. Blaine remained still but attempted to make it seem like a genuine hug. Mr. Lawrence seemed fooled, so it was just another victory to add to the list.

"I was thinking that we could order a pizza tonight and watch the new Thor movie I picked up from the Redbox," Mr. Lawrence babbled on as he started to fix up the set.

He was interrupted from his chatter as his cell phone started ringing. Mr. Lawrence looked to Lenny and Blaine knew what was coming. The ball gag. Any time someone came to the door for whatever reason or if either of their cell phones would ring, they would quickly gag Blaine so that he couldn't scream out to anyone. It was something that Blaine had become very accustomed to.

After the past four months, Lenny and Mr. Lawrence kept a really tight watch on Blaine. When they weren't filming, they generally locked him in his room unless they wanted to have a family movie night or something of the like, but even then, they had installed little metal rings on almost every object of furniture in the house so that Blaine could be handcuffed to them.

It had taken 2 and a half months for Mr. Lawrence and Lenny to even allow Blaine to walk around the house from time to time without being handcuffed. They still handcuffed him to his bed at night, the couch when they were watching movies and to the table during meals so that he couldn't try to run away whilst Mr. Lawrence and Lenny had their guard down. He still hadn't tried making a break for it with his occasional new found freedom yet. It was too risky. He'd been waiting for the right opportunity by playing the role of a well behaved teenager, which he had hoped would get them to let their guard down.

"All right, Blaine, open up," Lenny instructed. Blaine did as he was told and felt the uncomfortable feeling of the gag enter his mouth as Lenny quickly did the strap to keep it in place. Once it was securely fastened, Lenny gave Mr. Lawrence the go-ahead to answer his phone.

"John Lawrence," Mr. Lawrence greeted. "Mm-hm...today? Where? Ah, I see. Only 2 classes? All right, I'll be down in an hour." With that, Mr. Lawrence hung up and sighed deeply. "Seems I'm needed for a sub job."

As time went on, Blaine had been able to learn more about Lenny and Mr. Lawrence. Turns out Mr. Lawrence was still a substitute teacher. Blaine was never allowed to know the names of the schools just in case he recognized any names. That would be a dead give away as to where he was. Lenny was a manager at a near by gas station. It was curious to Blaine that Mr. Lawrence was what he was and hadn't been caught doing these things online. If only someone would look into this guy a little further, things might be able to be brought to the light of day.

Lenny unfastened the gag and took it out of Blaine's mouth. With that, he was guided back to his room by both men.

"I'll be back tonight, son. Pizza and a movie are still in the cards," Mr. Lawrence promised with a smile. "In the meantime, be a good boy for Lenny, OK?"

Blaine nodded in response as Mr. Lawrence closed the door and locked it behind him as he left.

Once the lock clicked, Blaine was ready to make his way over to his bed to continue the book he had been instructed to read by Mr. Lawrence. Even after kidnapping him and subjecting him to this life he didn't want, Mr. Lawrence somehow still cared about his education at the end of the day.

"I don't understand why I'm going there. I'm no performer. It's only to supervise and offer critique. I always hate the idea of leaving you and Blaine here alone, but bills gotta be paid, eh?"

"What school?"

It was faint, but Blaine could here Lenny's question through the door causing him to stop in his tracks. He silently crept back over to the door to see if he could hear Mr. Lawrence's response so that he could finally pick up a clue as to where he was.

It was very quiet, it was obvious that Mr. Lawrence was taking precaution to be quiet in case Blaine could hear them.

He wasn't sure if he heard it right. The voices were really muffled, but if he heard right...then he had his answer.

"NYADA."

* * *

**Wow, it's really great to be back after this unplanned year hiatus. Hopefully you guys enjoyed. Don't forget to review! Reviews = motivation! Thanks again, guys and hope to see ya soon!**

- Jamie


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt wanted to go back to the apartment and go to sleep. The day had barely begun and he was already craving a nap. He and Rachel had just finished with their Dance 101 class with Cassandra July who really seemed to have it out for Rachel. Kurt silently thanked that he wasn't on "her list," but it didn't make him feel any less bad for Rachel. It seemed whatever she did, Cassandra would just pick her out of the crowd and shout endless amount of insults at her.

In a way it was a breath of fresh air to see Rachel recieve criticism, but the way it was done was extremely unwarranted. Despite all the criticism thrown her way, she still managed to keep an upbeat attitude and a pep in her step after class. She chattered on at Kurt as she whipped out her phone to check her emails on their way to their voice 101 class with Alexander Jay. Jay was a really great voice teacher who had done many stints on Broadway. He decided that full-time Broadway wasn't really for him and had decided to teach the craft rather than full on pursue it, but the man definitely knew what he was doing. He did return to Broadway from time to time when the opportunity presented itself, but only for chorus or minor roles.

It had been a tedious two months. Kurt had done as promised and joined Rachel in New York to attend NYADA during the fall semester. It took a lot of encouraging from his father, Carol, Rachel and even Blaine's mom. They all agreed that Kurt couldn't keep putting his life on hold waiting for Blaine when he may or may not ever come back as much as it hurt all of them to say. Many tears and arguments later and here Kurt was in the second month of his first semester.

It hadn't been easy trying to focus on his studies when Blaine was supposed to be right alongside him, but everyone was right. He could still hold onto hope that Blaine wasn't gone, but hope wasn't going to provide him with an education. As much as he wished it were different, he had to try to somehow keep his life going. He didn't want to use the term "move on" because he wasn't moving on, he just needed to keep moving forward while he waited.

"Mr. Jay is out today," Rachel announced to Kurt reading an email from her phone.

Kurt shrugged nonchalantly. "Do you think class will be canceled?"

Rachel stopped in her tracks with her stereotypical wide-eyed Rachel Berry stare. "No class at NYADA is ever canceled, Kurt. The show must go on, even in the absence of a teacher."

"OK, drama queen, let's get to class and prove you right," Kurt remarked sarcastically with a joking tone as he continued on down the hallway towards class.

Rachel had thrown a huge fit over being placed in a 101 class for her voice, but Madam Tibideaux had put her mind at ease by assuring her that all the great alumni from NYADA had to attend the 101 class and maybe one day another student would barge into her office with the same complaint and she would tell that student that the great Rachel Berry had once taken the class. It was procedure at NYADA.

Kurt and Rachel took their usual seats and waited for the moment of truth. Kurt knew Rachel was right. NYADA didn't typically cancel classes unless it was an absolute emergency and no replacement could be found. They weren't kept waiting for too long when in walked their substitute teacher.

"Good morning, class," The man greeted.

Many of the girls in the room grew silent, eyes widened at seeing a man on the more attractive side as their substitute. He may be in his mid-forties, but he wasn't too bad looking for his age. He was very tall and very muscular with dark brown hair with a goatee that matched. He looked very well groomed and somehow familiar to Kurt.

"My name is Jonathan Lawrence and I'll be your substitute for the day," He flashed a smile and continued. "I'll tell you a little about myself. I was born and raised in Columbus Ohio and decided to pursue my teaching degree at New York University which is what brought me to New York in the first place. I met my best friend at NYU and was sad to have to leave when I decided to go back home to Ohio to begin my teaching career. That's where I resided until I moved back to New York around 6 months ago because I have a real love for New York. After all, it's a place where you can create magic, is it not?"

All the girls in the class nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

Kurt, however was silent. Where had he seen this man before? He was from Ohio, so maybe Kurt had just seen him around? But why did everything about him seem so familiar? His voice was even ringing a bell within him. It was going to drive him absolutely crazy.

"Any questions you might have for me?" He asked the class.

One girl towards the back raised her hand. "Yeah, are you married?" She giggled with her friend who looked equally as interested to learn the answer.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Sure the man wasn't bad looking, but really? She was a Freshman and he was obviously in his mid-forties.

Mr. Lawrence didn't seem bothered, he just smiled and responded. "No, I'm not married."

The other girl's hand shot up and he nodded at her to ask her question.

"Any children?"

What was with these questions?

He again didn't seem perturbed at all. "I have a son, yes. He's around your age, actually."

That shut the girls up.

When it was apparent that the girls were done asking all their personal questions, Mr. Lawrence began digging around in his bag for the syllabus. Once he found it, he read it silently, then smiled. "So, we're working on our 4th round of solos are we? I'll admit that I'm not much of a singer, but I can be a good unbiased judge for you all for critique-"

"Mr. Lawrence," Rachel interrupted in her usual Rachel Berry tone. "We're working on our solos that may decide whether or not we get into the winter showcase, which is the highest honor you can receive at NYADA and _I_ would be honored to perform for you first."

Mr. Lawrence grinned in response and made a gesture to the center of the floor where he stood. It seemed like his eyes lingered on Kurt for a moment, almost doing a double take, but he quickly looked right back to Rachel.

Rachel put on her face of determination and strode up to where Mr. Lawrence stood. He then made his way over to one of the open chairs to view Rachel's performance. She began singing her rendition of "No Good Deed" from Wicked, which Kurt had been listening to her rehearse for the past couple of weeks. Of course she was killing it like always, but Kurt was too busy staring at the seated form of Mr. Lawrence. He was sure he had seen him before, but where? Also, it looked as if Mr. Lawrence had recognized him, too.

_Fiyero, saving you_

_I promise no good deed_

_Will I attempt to do again_

_Ever again_

_No good deed_

_Will I do again!_

Rachel belted out the last note received an uproar of applause from the other students.

"Wow, Rachel! Wow," Mr. Lawrence complimented, standing up and returning to the center next to Rachel. "If that's what's in store for me all day, I will tell you guys, I'm really blown away. What a voice, Rachel! Great job."

Rachel, seeming pleased returned to her seat next to Kurt on a high from Mr. Lawrence's praise.

"Anyone wish to try to follow Rachel?"

Kurt decided why the hell not and raised his hand. Typical for Kurt to always try to one up Rachel.

Mr. Lawrence caught Kurt's raised hand and grinned. Something about the grin was a little off-putting to Kurt, it definitely wasn't a normal kind of grin, it was almost like Mr. Lawrence had some secret that Kurt only wished he was a part of. Kurt shook the thought out of his head. Why was he acting so suspicious of this guy who although seemed familiar, was a man he didn't know at all?

Mr. Lawrence gestured for him to come forward. He got up from his seat and joined him in the center. "And you are?" He asked him with what seemed to be a normal smile this time, all traces of the once off-putting grin gone like it had just been a trick of Kurt's imagination, which it probably was.

"Kurt Hummel," He responded.

"Kurt, what are you going to sing for us today?"

"I'll be singing "Without You" from the Broadway musical, Rent. I'd also like to dedicate this song to my boyfriend who went missing six months ago," Kurt explained before the piano started.

_Without you_

_The ground thaws_

_The rain falls_

_The grass grows_

_Without you_

_The seeds root_

_The flowers bloom_

_The children play_

_The stars gleam_

_The poets dream_

_The eagles fly_

_Without you_

_The earth turns_

_The sun burns_

_But I die without you_

Kurt thought of all the pain he felt and how it seemed life had moved on without Blaine, but he never forgot him and never will.

_Without you_

_The breeze warms_

_The girl smiles_

_The cloud moves_

_Without you_

_The tides change_

_The boys run_

_The oceans crash_

_The crowds roar_

_The days soar_

_The babies cry_

_Without you_

_The moon glows_

_The river flows_

_But I die without you_

Kurt felt a tear stream down his cheek as he sung his heart out for Blaine hoping that maybe somewhere he could hear his voice.

_The world revives_

_But I know blue, only blue_

_Lonely blue_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_The hand gropes_

_The ear hears_

_The pulse beats_

_Without you_

_The eyes gaze_

_The legs walks_

_The lungs breathe_

_The mind churns_

_The heart yearns_

_The tears dry without you_

_Life goes on but I'm gone_

_'Cause I die without you_

Kurt could see the tears in everyone's eyes as he sang the final notes. Everyone looked so saddened for him. He didn't want their pity, he just wanted people to understand his pain.

_Without you_

_Without you_

_Without you_

A couple of the girls wiped at their eyes as Kurt finished and began to applaud loudly for him.

"Very good indeed, Mr. Hummel," Mr. Lawrence applauded as he made his way over to Kurt. I'm so very sorry for your loss," He apologized, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt didn't feel like arguing that Blaine wasn't a "loss" with the new substitute, so he just nodded and returned to his seat.

Many solos later, class had come to an end and Mr. Lawrence thanked them all for an entertaining morning as they made their way out and on to their next class of the day.

"Mr. Hummel," He called out as Kurt had just made his way to the door with Rachel.

"Yes, Mr. Lawrence?" Kurt asked in response halting in the doorway as they were the last two out.

"Could you stay a moment? I'd like to have a word."

"I wish I could, but unfortunately, I have another class to get to," Kurt apologized, gesturing out the door.

"I can write you a pass, no worries."

Kurt nodded his assent and looked to Rachel. "Go on without me, I'll see you in a minute."

Once Rachel had left, Mr. Lawrence took a seat, gesturing at Kurt to do the same. He followed as instructed.

"Mr. Hummel," He started. "I really enjoyed watching your performance today. I can see you're going through a lot of pain right now."

Kurt sighed. "You have no idea."

"I believe I do, really. I remember you. I accidentally bumped into you at the Lima Mall a while back. I'm not one to forget a face."

_That's _where he knew him from. It made sense now.

"Oh, that's right. I remember," Kurt responded. It made sense that he didn't remember given all the things that had followed afterwards. Being bumped into by a stranger wasn't going to be a thing that stuck in his memory from that day.

"I remember your boyfriend, he was very sweet and polite. I remember reading about his disappearance in the paper. I had hoped that they would have found him by now and I'm awfully sorry that they haven't," Mr. Lawrence expressed, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I'd say it's OK, but I'd be lying," Kurt spoke truthfully. "All I can do is try to keep going and keeping hope alive that he'll come back."

Mr. Lawrence had that grin on his face again. The unsettling one. It was gone as quick as it came, but Kurt saw it.

Mr. Lawrence was about to speak again, but was cut off by his phone ringing. "Excuse me just one second, Kurt," He apologized and answered his phone.

"Hello? Stop babbling, Lenny. What are you talking about? He did what?"

Kurt could tell that the conversation wasn't a happy one by the darker look on Mr. Lawrence's face, he seemed to be trying to contain it for Kurt's benefit, but wasn't really succeeding.

"Just tell that boy that he's in for the punishment of his life when I get home. Yeah, I'll be home soon. Just keep him in his room until I get home...on second thought, he disobeyed on your watch, so it's about time _you_ spanked him...just a hand spanking, Lenny, he needs to know you're just as much the boss as I am. He'll be getting a worse spanking from me when I get home and you're just giving him a warm-up. OK, I'm with a student, I have to go. I expect him to be spanked by the time I get home."

Kurt wasn't sure if he heard all that right, he wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but it was only him and Mr. Lawrence in the room. It was probably the most awkward thing he ever heard.

Mr. Lawrence hung up the phone and smiled in apology at Kurt. "Kids, you know?"

"Your son sounds like quite the handful," Kurt laughed uneasily.

"He keeps me on my toes, but I swear that boy just loves punishment," Mr. Lawrence laughed.

"Hopefully it's just a phase and he'll grow out of it," Kurt suggested with a wry smile.

"One can only hope. The day he stops acting like a child, I'll treat him as such, ya know? Call me old-fashioned, but to me there isn't a thing in this world that a good sound spanking over a father's knee can't cure."

Kurt shrugged. It was a little weird and awkward being told this information, but he just went with it.

"Well, hopefully it'll teach him a lesson and not to do whatever he did wrong?" Kurt suggested awkwardly.

"Hopefully," Mr. Lawrence spoke softly and grinned that grin again. "Well, it was nice to talk with you, Kurt. I too hope that your boyfriend is OK and will return to you someday," Mr. Lawrence stated with a genuine smile this time and gave Kurt's shoulder a squeeze. He stood up and wrote Kurt the pass that he had promised him and sent him on his way. Kurt left feeling a little out of sorts after talking to Mr. Lawrence. He silently thanked whatever entity was out there that he wasn't Mr. Lawrence's son and decided to put it out of his mind and get on with the day. Just two more classes and he could go home and take the nap he so desperately needed.

* * *

**Well that wasn't awkward at all, right? Lol. Mr. Lawrence is one creepy dude, right? Poor Blaine, right? Sounds like he's in a world of trouble. =( Anyways, thanks for the reviews/follows so far guys, it's still great to be back. Please don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts. As always, reviews really keep me motivated. Reading feedback inspires and let's me know what you guys think! So please keep 'em coming! **

**- Jamie**


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine lay waiting on his bed for his fate. He had hoped that Lenny being the nicer of his two captors would have been a little easier on him, but he'd been proven wrong. Lenny had wasted no time in getting him restrained to the bed as he awaited word from Mr. Lawrence. He could tell Lenny was furious with him, probably because Mr. Lawrence would take it out on both of them. He couldn't believe that he had screwed up this badly. He was so close. He had almost been free.

_NYADA...If Blaine heard that right, that meant that he was in New York. He felt a glimmer of victory in finally knowing where he might be, but that victory was soon diminished. What if Kurt was there? Blaine knew that the school year had started by this point and he had been set to attend NYADA with Kurt and Rachel. Mr. Lawrence knew what Kurt looked like. If Mr. Lawrence somehow happened to not see Kurt, then he might be safe. After all, Mr. Lawrence was under the impression that Kurt was still in Lima and Blaine wanted to keep it that way, but the first move was to get out of here and to NYADA. _

_If he knew Kurt like he thought he did, he knew Kurt wouldn't hold himself back from his dream of attending NYADA. He knew Blaine would never wish for that. He couldn't help the feeling of heartbreak when he thought of Kurt moving on-but it was only fair. He couldn't expect Kurt to wait for a boyfriend who might not ever return to him. It didn't make the feeling of being left behind hurt any less, but he wouldn't wish any unhappiness on Kurt. He'd hoped at this point that he was happy with whatever he was doing, but if he _was_ at NYADA, he was in big trouble. _

_That's when Blaine waited. He had to make sure Mr. Lawrence was gone before he made his move. He knew this like clockwork. Whenever Mr. Lawrence was called for a sub job, he would proceed to lock Blaine in his room and after he left, Lenny would retreat into the office to edit footage for the website which kept him occupied until Mr. Lawrence would return. It had taken a lot of listening through the door and a lot of eavesdropping from conversations at dinner to get this routine down. It was a painful wait but he had to make sure Mr. Lawrence was long gone and Lenny had had time to get settled into the office; he didn't want to raise any suspicion. After about a little over an hour, it was time. _

_He had been waiting to execute this plan and now was the perfect time; time was now of the essence. If Kurt was at NYADA, he not only had to escape, but he had to warn Kurt. He got up silently from the bed and crept over to his dresser where he kept the paper clip he had nicked from the desk in the office on his way up to his room one night. That had been a risky move and a miracle. He had only 30 seconds to do it, but he had managed to sneak into the office, tear open the top drawer and found a collection of paper clips. Mr. Lawrence had caught him right after he had closed the drawer and by some miracle hasn't suspected any foul play. He took Blaine's presence in the office as curiosity and had proceeded to explain to him that this was the office they used to edit all of the video footage. _

_Blaine bent the paper clip until he had a straight edge to work with and began to pick the lock. He had to stop every few seconds to make sure Lenny wasn't hearing what he was up to. The house was quiet and any sound could mean the end of him. This wasn't as easy as he had hoped. He had no first hand experience at lock picking. The one time at summer camp when he was ten had been the only time he had seen it done and he hadn't even been the one to pick the lock. A collection of his friends wanted to sneak into the canteen and raid the fridge late one night and he'd been dragged along for the adventure. His friend Daniel had been the one to actually do the picking and Blaine had just observed. _

_It took what seemed like an eternity, but he finally heard the merciful sound of a click and the door was unlocked. Blaine sent a silent thank you to Daniel wherever he might be. He had never known that of all the things that he learned at summer camp, lock picking would be the thing that would come in the most handy. The risky part of the whole plan was next. Getting the door open. He had to be very careful to open it without even the slightest bit of noise. _

_He stood up slowly and applied pressure to the door with one hand, the other was wrapped around the handle of the door in a death grip. He slowly turned the handle as far as it would go and gently pulled the door open. So far so good. The door was open, now all that was left was to get down the stairs, get past the office door, and get through the front door. He took slow, carefully placed steps and successfully made it to the foot of the stairs. _

_He heard a loud creak and froze in his place. That's it. He'd been caught. Lenny was going to come barreling up the stairs and catch him out of his room. It was all over. All of that planning and it was all going to be wasted on one little creak from the stairs. After a few seconds of standing still, he heard the noise again and breathed a silent sigh of relief when it turned out to be just Lenny adjusting the computer chair in the office downstairs. He didn't have much more time to waste. _

_He took the steps slowly and kept a strong grip on the stair rail. His heart was pounding so loudly he almost wondered if that what was what was actually going to get him caught. He kept moving. He couldn't afford to keep the thoughts of being caught at the forefront of his mind; he had to get to that door. He took the last step and had made it to the bottom of the stairs. He could see the front door...freedom was just past the office. Unlucky for Blaine, Lenny had kept the door open. This was going to be tricky. _

_He placed his back against the wall and cautiously lifted his head a slight bit to the left and glanced into the room. Lenny was seated in the chair, his gaze fixed on the computer screen in heavy concentration. This was his chance, he took a wide step to the other side of the doorway and followed through with the other foot flawlessly. All that stood in his way of his freedom now was the front door. _

_He took the few remaining steps to the door and began to turn the first of the 3 locks. One down-he was nearly there. The second one was just as easy as the first and now only the chain remained. Once he had that undone, he re-emulated what he had done with his door upstairs and pulled the door open. He was free. _

_The feeling of freedom didn't last long as soon as the door was open. Once Blaine had taken a step across the threshold, a loud blaring alarm sounded. _

_"Blaine!" _

_He heard Lenny yell behind him and began to hear the thundering of footsteps. Blaine didn't waste any time. Typical New York, there was a stairway leading up to the door, so he took them two at a time and took off running. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him. Lenny was a bit overweight, there was no way he would catch up. He looked behind him as he ran and his theory proved true. He saw a heavily panting Lenny running after him, but he was a significant distance behind him. Blaine was in the clear. _

_He was in a neighborhood of some kind, a seemingly peaceful neighborhood at that. No one would suspect that a kidnapped teenager was kept prisoner in one of these quaint little houses. He kept running not trying to get too caught up in the scenery. He had never been to New York and had never imagined that his first time seeing it would be while he was on the run from a kidnapper. _

_"Help me! Someone! He's after me!" Blaine yelled hoping someone in one of the houses would hear him. No one so far. He kept trying as he ran. He was nearing the end of the street and hoping that he would finally find someone. He was almost there, but he would never make it there. His foot caught a bit of uneven pavement and the last thing he saw was the cement of the side walk coming towards his face. _

Now here he was lying handcuffed to his bed waiting for Lenny to get off the phone with Mr. Lawrence. Blaine felt a lone tear slide down the side of his face. He had been so close. How did he get taken out from a split in the side walk? Just a few more steps and he could have found someone to save him, but now it was all for nothing. He would never get a chance like that again.

What if Mr. Lawrence found Kurt? He would never forgive himself if that happened. If Mr. Lawrence knew that Blaine had tried to escape and he was somewhere in the vicinity of Kurt, then Kurt was in a worse situation than he was before. He had single handedly ruined any chance Kurt had. If Mr. Lawrence found him, there was no telling what he would do to him and it was all Blaine's fault.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the lock click and Lenny re emerged into the room with a frown on his face. He was still holding onto his phone, evidently just getting off the phone with Mr. Lawrence. Blaine knew he had remotely nothing to fear from Lenny, it was Mr. Lawrence he was worried about; he was the more unpredictable one.

"Blaine, why would you put me in this position?" Lenny asked in an angrily whining tone.

"You don't understand. I need to get out of here," Blaine tried. He could at least attempt to make Lenny see reason.

"There will be no getting out of here, Blaine. You belong to John. You're his. I would've thought you'd gotten used to that idea after all this time."

"I can't. He kidnapped me. He took me away from my life, from my family, my friends...Kurt. He had no right."

"You were always his, Blaine, whether you knew it or not. Once John has his eyes on someone or something, they are his. No way around that."

Blaine felt another tear betray him and creep down his face into his hair that had been grown out over the past few months. Mr. Lawrence liked the curls. He had said that they reminded him of the eight year old Blaine he met. "I need to save Kurt, I can't let him hurt him. It's all my fault. Lenny, you don't know how it feels to be threatened with the safety of the person you love."

"You should have considered that before you pulled a stunt like that," Lenny stated simply striding over towards the bed.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked as Lenny began to unhook the handcuffs from the bed.

"You're getting a spanking."

"W-what? Mr. Lawrence isn't even here," Blaine stated in confusion.

"No, he isn't, but John and I agree that it's high time that I spanked you. He's right. You disobeyed _me. _There are repercussions to everything, Blaine and we all have to answer to them. You escaped on my watch, therefore I have to be the one to punish you right now just as you have Kurt's safety on your hands. Mistakes have consequences."

"Please, Lenny, please. You don't have to do this," Blaine was used to Mr. Lawrence spanking him, he really didn't want Lenny to be the one doing it.

"Oh, but I have to, Blaine. John told me to; therefore, it has to be done."

Blaine bit down on his lip and tried a different tactic. "Lenny, I know that you're a good person deep down and you know all of this is wrong. You don't want to do this, think about it. I know he scares you sometimes. He scares me, too. Let me go and I can free us both."

Lenny stopped unhooking the handcuffs for a minute and stared into Blaine's eyes. For a minute it was like he was beginning to understand Blaine, but that was gone as soon as it came. Lenny leaned in close, so close Blaine could smell the tuna on his breath from his lunch. His red goatee was close enough to scratch Blaine's face as he spoke. "Listen here, Blaine. John Lawrence is my best friend, I don't need to be _free _of anyone. He and I entered this business together and he and I both did our waiting for you. I won't allow you to jeopardize all of our plans and hard work. I won't."

Lenny unhooked the handcuffs from the bed, leaving Blaine's hands still handcuffed together and forced him into a standing position. Lenny proceeded to grab the chair from Blaine's desk and sat it in the middle of the room. Once seated, he looked to Blaine.

"Well, come closer," Lenny directed. As Blaine reluctantly did as instructed, Lenny pulled his jeans down. "Bend over, Blaine."

"Lenny, please," Blaine tried again. "Please don't do this."

"Bend over right now, I won't ask again."

A couple more tears slid down Blaine's face as he climbed over Lenny's lap. This was extremely uncomfortable. It felt foreign to be over a lap of someone who wasn't Mr. Lawrence and Lenny of all people. He felt Lenny pull down his underwear and grip his waist to keep him in place. He wasted no time to begin raining down the swats.

Lenny's meatier hand made the pain increase more than when Mr. Lawrence hand spanked him. He had Blaine struggling to get away a lot sooner than usual.

"Hold still, Blaine." Lenny chastised. "You behave better than this with John, I deserve the same respect. You deserve this, so just take it."

Blaine tried to stay still, but it was hard. Lenny was spanking relentlessly. He never knew that Lenny had this in him. He had always seemed like kind of a pushover. Mr. Lawrence must place a lot of fear into him to make him this way...or he too was just born a monster.

"Don't ever do this again, Blaine," Lenny demanded, spanking harder. "Think of Kurt. You're so concerned for his safety and you pull this? Kurt's better off without a disobedient brat like you. So I'd advise you just let him go. He's obviously forgotten about you, so why won't you just accept that this is your life now. Kurt has no place in it anymore."

That was a low blow. Where did that come from? Lenny knew exactly what to say to hurt him and cut deep. He was echoing Blaine's true fears. If Kurt loved him, why hadn't he been saved? Why was Lenny making him question these things. Kurt loved him...didn't he? He wouldn't just stop looking for Blaine...or did he truly move on?

Blaine felt the swats and began to get lost in his own thoughts. Did he make Kurt's life miserable when he was with him? Was Kurt truly better off without him? Well, yeah, he had the power to get Kurt hurt with the stunts he pulled. He was truly the worst person for Kurt. It _had_ to be better this way.

"Y-you're right-" Blaine whispered.

That made Lenny stop spanking for a moment.

"What was that?"

"I-I said you're r-right," Blaine repeated, closing his eyes allowing more tears to fall. "K-Kurt's better off without m-me."

Lenny started spanking again, even harder. "That's right, Blaine. You belong to John now. You're no longer the right boy for Kurt. You never were. You always belonged to John. Your heart, your body, your everything was never yours to give."

Everything was starting to make sense.

* * *

Mr. Lawrence was angry. He was livid. After all this time, Blaine tried to run away from him. He waited for him to leave and tried to pull a fast one on Lenny. Lenny might be simple, but he was his best friend. The only other person he could truly trust in this world. Lenny had so much promise, but not enough spine sometimes. Blaine took advantage of that and it couldn't be forgiven.

He was proud that Lenny had caught him. He didn't know what he would have done if he lost Blaine. That was not an option. He could never lose Blaine. Lucky that cement was uneven and he'd been knocked out from the fall. Lenny had carried him back and locked safely in the house before he had woken up and before anyone had noticed. Moving to New York had been the best plan he'd ever had. It wasn't a loud city and in the area they lived in, screaming wasn't uncommon. He'd never felt more relieved.

Classes were finally over and now here he sat in his car keeping a steady distance from his target. He couldn't afford to be spotted. He had decided that Blaine had finally deserved the ultimate punishment. One that would finally make him be the obedient son that Mr. Lawrence had been craving. He'd hoped it wouldn't have come to this, but Blaine had truly given him no choice.

Mr. Lawrence picked up his phone and hit the #1 speed dial he had assigned to Lenny. It took a couple of rings, but finally Lenny picked up.

"Did you do as I asked?"

"I did," Lenny answered back. "He was going on and on about saving Kurt and when I spanked him, I kept telling him that he wasn't right for Kurt anymore and that you belong to him...and I think he finally got the message."

That piqued Mr. Lawrence's interest. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, when I first started spanking him, he struggled-worst than he ever did with you...and once I lectured him, the fight left him. He told me I was right and just lied on my lap and let me keep spanking him even after his ass was as red as a strawberry. He hardly even said a word."

Mr. Lawrence wasn't so sure. "Well, that son of ours is a great actor. He can say whatever you want to hear, so to be sure...I'm off to get a bit of an insurance policy. All I ask is that you keep our naughty boy locked in his room before I get home. He's still getting a harsh spanking from me tonight with our insurance policy in attendance."

"An insurance policy? What do you mean, John?"

Mr. Lawrence kept the car motoring along and smiled as he got closer and closer to his target. "We'll be inheriting another son tonight, Len." Mr. Lawrence smiled and hit the end call button on his phone. Kurt was about to become a member of this family and as a result, Blaine would never step out of line again.

* * *

**Uh-oh, guys. Looks like trouble is on the way. Lenny is also an evil bastard isn't he? Poor Blaine just can't catch a break. Anyways, thank you for those lovely reviews, guys. They're seriously my motivational tool. I like to hear thoughts, it helps to steer the story in the right direction in several ways and also tells me that people are enjoying the story. So please don't be shy, do Jamie the biggest of favors and continue to leave those reviews if you like the story. I'm thankful for each and every one of them. =)**

**- Jamie**


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt was ready to get home. It had been a long and _weird_ day. He still couldn't shake the afternoon talk he had with Mr. Lawrence. That guy was extremely off kilter that much was clear. He said he had a son their age and he still spanked him like a child? The kid was way past the age for that kind of punishment. More to the point, he was allowing someone else to do it for him as they spoke. He tried to clear his head of the whole thing, but it was just too strange.

The sun was going down quickly and Kurt wasn't even to the subway yet. Damn that Adam's Apples rehearsal he went to. It ran later than he thought it would when he agreed to stop by. That and he had an uncomfortable discussion with Adam, the leader of the group. He felt like the guy was flirting with him and he was nowhere near ready to even contemplate the thought of dating. Blaine was still missing and Kurt refused to give up on him. In Kurt's mind, he was still taken. That essentially took him out of the dating market.

About a few blocks from the subway, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. It was an uneasy feeling. He'd lived in New York for months now and had often walked the dark streets at night after a late night or extra rehearsals and had done so in complete confidence. There was something off tonight. It was no later than usual, but still he began to quicken his pace, yet the unease didn't falter.

Not too much longer did he start to hear heavy footsteps behind him. It was New York, there were always people around…why did it bother him so much? What had him so on edge? Maybe it was the conversation with Adam? Regardless, he tried to put it out of his mind and keep up his pace; he needed to get home and begin making dinner. It was his turn to make dinner and Rachel had requested some sort of a strange vegan casserole. She was out late rehearsing with Brody for the second time this week. Something about that guy seemed off. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't Finn? Either way, Rachel was planning on having him over for dinner and Kurt just needed to grin and bear it.

Just as Kurt thought he might be in the home stretch, an arm circled around him and pulled him into the alley that he just passed. Before he even had a chance to fight whoever his attacker was, a retched smelling cloth was pressed against his nose and mouth. Spots danced in Kurt's vision and he felt himself falling slowly to the ground just before everything went black.

* * *

Kurt woke up feeling like he'd been hit by a freight train. He made to grab for his pillow, but realized he couldn't move his hands. What the hell was going on? He tried to move them again, but felt pain as he applied more strength to do so. His hands were tied behind his back. Why was he tied up in bed? He maneuvered his fingers around and discovered what immobilized him: zip ties. He didn't recall having some sort of kinky night. Shit, how much had he drank?

Once Kurt took a minute to think, he felt movement from underneath him. He could hear a roar of an engine and the sounds of car horns. He was in a car that much was certain. It took a harsh bump in the road and the lack of light to make him realize that he was locked in the trunk of a car not to mention the lack of air flow. How the hell did this happen? That's when it all came back to him. The uneasy feeling walking to the subway, the feeling of being watched. Someone had attacked him from behind and drugged him. Whoever that was had him now.

He tried to steady his panicked breathing. He swallowed hard as to not vomit whatever remained of his lunch over himself. It had been hours since he had had lunch, but he was sure that it could still come up. Kurt had been hungry before he had been taken and now not only was there going to be no dinner, Rachel was going to show up not knowing that he hadn't been home and wouldn't be coming home. It was safe to say that he no longer had an appetite.

Many thoughts plagued Kurt's mind all at once. What did these people want? If they just wanted money they would have mugged him right then and there…it's New York, it happens. If not money, what could it be? He was terrified to find out. Not too much longer did the car come to a halt. He felt his heart begin to race. Now was the moment of truth…finding out who took him and why.

The lid of the trunk was lifted and dim light appeared from the street light silhouetting a dark figure who emerged. He couldn't make out a face, but when he made to open his mouth to shout for help, he realized that he had duct tape plastered against his lips. Great, this kidnapper had thought of everything. He was hoisted roughly out of the trunk and the figure held onto one of his upper arms as he dragged him towards a rather large and expensive looking house. This was definitely a different area of town. One Kurt hadn't been to. His apartment paled in comparison to this rather expensive looking home. It still wasn't the rich side of New York City, but it was more high class than he was accustomed to.

The door was opened and Kurt was thrust inside. He immediately looked around to take in his surroundings. He anticipated some kind of a dark dank dungeon, certainly not something this…normal. If he hadn't just been kidnapped by the owner of this house, he'd think it was a lovely home. It was a nice and spacious with hardwood flooring complete with a spiral staircase leading up to the second floor. There were many bay windows that were barred adorned by thick heavy curtains. Whoever these people were they didn't want anyone seeing in or out.

The living room area was located right off the entrance hall that Kurt stood in. There was a large expensive looking felt covered couch placed right in front of an enormous flat screen TV. The living room came complete with a wide fireplace straight from a Christmas Hallmark card with a mantel that would be perfect for hanging stockings from for Christmas. Overall, the house was beautiful, but it didn't look "lived in" by any means, there were no portraits of family or anything indicative of "homey." The only things were plants or certificates over the mantel of the fireplace. Other than that, plain.

"Welcome home, Kurt."

Kurt felt his heart stop. How did the man know his name, better yet, why did the voice sound so familiar? Kurt turned around slowly to face his kidnapper.

"Mr. Lawrence?" He gasped out in shock forgetting that there was still tape covering his mouth. How was this possible? The guy was a little off that was for sure, but all of this?

"Sorry about all the precautions," Mr. Lawrence responded, gesturing to the tape on Kurt's mouth and the zip ties binding his hands behind him.

"If I had thought you'd come willingly and without any form of trickery, I wouldn't have taken these measures, but unfortunately, my need for you was immediate. I had hoped it wouldn't be necessary, but someone forced my hand, I'm afraid," Mr. Lawrence chuckled at the last part obviously sharing some sort of a private joke with himself.

Kurt stared at Mr. Lawrence wide-eyed. So the guy was crazy. Fantastic. Where the hell did NYADA get this guy?

"Listen Kurt, if you promise not to scream, I'll make you a deal. I've had these windows sound proofed, so there will be no one to hear you anyway but I'd rather not deal with a screaming child right now. If you promise not to scream, I'll remove the tape. Do we have a deal?"

Kurt reluctantly nodded his head taking the deal. It would be nice to get this tape off and actually have a conversation with this psycho to see what he wants. Mr. Lawrence brought him over to the couch and sat him down. He took a seat on the coffee table directly across from him and surprisingly gently removed the tape.

"That's better, isn't it?"

Kurt moved his mouth around a little bit to readjust and nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"I suppose you have many questions—"

"That would be quite the understatement," Kurt interrupted fixing his bitch glare into place.

"I understand," Mr. Lawrence began, taking a breath. "You see, Kurt, I need help in managing my son and I think you're just the person to keep him in line."

Kurt was baffled. He'd been kidnapped…pretty forcefully in all honesty, and for what?

"You kidnapped me to help you scold your son?"

"Well, not exactly," Mr. Lawrence grinned. He stood up and walked over to the mantle over the fireplace and began to fiddle with some of the objects on display. "My son sometimes needs _persuasion_ to take his punishments and do what he needs to do, so that's where you come in."

"I don't understand."

"You're a pretty straight edge sort of a kid and I think my son would benefit with…having a _brother_ to help keep him in line."

Kurt felt a knot in his stomach. "I'm not sure I follow." Kurt really didn't like where this was heading.

"In plain terms, Kurt, you have a new family now."

A new family? Mr. Lawrence kidnapped him to keep him as a "son" or like as a pet? How was he going to get out of this one?

"I don't think so, I'm sorry," Kurt stated very sternly and clearly. In fact, Kurt surprised himself by just how convincingly strong he sounded.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Lawrence answered back with a hint of danger in his tone.

Kurt felt uneasy with Mr. Lawrence's reaction, but stood his ground. "I'm not the one for the job, I can assure you. I uh—thank you for the offer…but no thank you."

Mr. Lawrence stared at him for a moment before erupting in a loud fit of laughter causing Kurt to jump, startled from the dramatic change in emotion.

"I don't really understand how that's funny," Kurt responded, causing the laughter to ease into tiny chuckles.

Mr. Lawrence made his way back to Kurt and fell onto his prior seat on the table top. "You acting as if you have a choice is adorable. I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter. You are my son starting now, so you will now be expected to act as such."

Kurt stared Mr. Lawrence down—he wasn't going to back down from this psychopath. He heard Blaine's voice in his head, "_Courage."_ He felt a pang of sadness thinking of Blaine…but right now, he had to turn that sadness into strength. Blaine taught him to stand up to his attackers, not quietly accept his fate. He wouldn't let his words go to waste when he needed them most. Even though he wasn't here, he felt that if he was strong, Blaine would be there with him in spirit and in his words.

"That's not going to happen. Someone very special to me taught me that I need to stand up to those who bully me and treat me like my choices don't matter. It's my choice and I'm telling you that I'm not doing it."

"That's cute son, very cute," Mr. Lawrence responded shaking his head. "You've got a lot of fight in you, just like my son. I think the two of you are going to get along perfectly."

Kurt felt his blood boil. He didn't like to be taunted and he certainly didn't like being talked down to. "I'm not your son and I never will be. I feel sorry for the one that you do have. I feel sorry that he somehow had to be stuck with you as a father. From that conversation you had on the phone earlier, it sounds like you're abusive for one and you seem unstable at best. It's a miracle you've somehow managed to maintain a job and not had CPS called on you."

Mr. Lawrence's grin had fallen into a look of pure rage. "Don't you dare insult my parenting skills. I love my son. He's what I wanted all my life. I believe in firm discipline to keep him on the right track just as I plan to do with you."

Kurt was pissed, but he couldn't help but feel a little fear at that comment. Mr. Lawrence must have noticed, because underneath the evident anger, he also seemed satisfied to have instilled a touch of unease with Kurt.

"That's right. You'll be held to the same standards as him. I had hoped you could have provided him with an older brother mentor kind of role, which is now off the table. It seems to me that you lack discipline and you too would benefit from a long, hard spanking."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on me," Kurt threatened, inching back into the couch further.

"Or what? You'll call your Blaine to rescue you?" Mr. Lawrence taunted.

Kurt felt his heart break. That was definitely a low blow and Mr. Lawrence knew it. Blaine would save him from this if he was here, wouldn't he? Mr. Lawrence knew what to say to hurt Kurt and take the fight out of him, but he had to not let it affect his resolve. He couldn't let Mr. Lawrence get away with this. Whatever he did, he had to put on a brave face and not go down without a fight.

"It seems you're in a bit of shit out of luck, aren't you, Kurt?" Mr. Lawrence grinned.

Footsteps sounded from the stairs, which caused Kurt's attention to flicker to the potential new threat entering the room. There was another guy descending from the stairs, overweight from the looks of it. He definitely lacked in the looks department whereas Mr. Lawrence had been gifted. Kurt was instantly put off by the weird goatee the man sported and the thick rimmed glasses. He reminded him of an overweight man in his 30's who still lived in his parents basement.

"Lenny, just in time! How's our little brat doing?"

The man, "Lenny" grinned as he spotted Kurt, but also looked a tad on the nervous side.

"He's under control. I've got him tied back up and he is aware that his punishment isn't over. He's still stuck in his own thoughts after our…_conversation_ earlier. He's responsive, but he hasn't fought me yet."

Kurt felt sick. These two men were in this together and they took turns abusing Mr. Lawrence's son? This was a whole other level of wrong. How had they gotten away with this for so long? He took in Lenny's appearance and pictured him as the less harmful of the two, but apparently he wielded some power if he had been granted hitting rights to Mr. Lawrence's son.

If Kurt wasn't able to get out of this situation tonight, he knew what he had to do. He had to find Mr. Lawrence's son and somehow get out of here with him and get him somewhere safe. This was no kind of situation for anyone to be living in. He had thought of trying to make a break for it, but the thought of the boy upstairs tied to his bed with no hope broke his heart. Even though he didn't know the kid, he was going to help him if he could.

"Well, Lenny, I'd like you to meet our new son, Kurt. I'm afraid to report that he's just as resilient as that other son of ours," Mr. Lawrence informed as he got up to stand next to his red haired friend.

Lenny shook his head and let out a deep chuckle. "Well, that won't bode well for ya, I can tell ya that much," Lenny said to Kurt. "I just spanked the living daylights out of our son and that quieted him up, it'll be a shame that the same will have to happen to you."

Kurt moved even further into the couch cushions. "I will not allow you to touch me like that."

"It's cute how he thinks he has a choice, isn't it, Lenny?" Mr. Lawrence inquired, nudging Lenny in his ribcage.

Lenny rubbed at the spot softly and laughed along with Mr. Lawrence. "It really is, John."

"I mean it, you cowards."

That stopped both Lenny and Mr. Lawrence's laughter immediately. Mr. Lawrence stared Kurt down with an evil glint in his eye.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me," Kurt spoke forcefully, not breaking his eye contact with his former substitute.

Silence was prominent in the living room for a couple minutes while Mr. Lawrence appeared to be gathering his thoughts. He took a few deep breaths before he gestured to Lenny without breaking eye contact with Kurt.

"I'm ready to start dishing out some punishment, Lenny. Get our son down here, please."

Lenny did as promised and fled up the stairs as Mr. Lawrence sank to one knee in front of Kurt. "You're going to regret ever calling me a coward, son. I am no coward. If I was, I wouldn't have had it in me to take what's rightfully mine, now would I?"

Kurt kept a firm grip on his resolve to not give in to his fear and maintained a strong gaze on Mr. Lawrence. His eyes told Mr. Lawrence to "do his worst" whilst his brain was telling him to try to run as far as he could. Sadly there was only the one option.

"Nothing and no one is rightfully yours, you know," Kurt responded to Mr. Lawrence's earlier statement.

Mr. Lawrence was beside himself as he listened to Kurt back talk him over and over again. "I beg to differ, Kurt. I found what I wanted ten years ago and I vowed that he would be mine. I got him just as easily as I took you. Only he is and remains my main focus, you're just here to help motivate him."

"So you kidnapped your son, too?" Kurt asked in disbelief. Did this man just collect kids?

"He is mine. I knew that from the first moment I saw him ten years ago. I didn't kidnap him, I just took what's mine, Kurt."

"He has a family out there somewhere! You had no right to do that to some poor family. Your "son" belongs with _his_ family…a family that you've destroyed! How do you even sleep at night?" Kurt snapped at Mr. Lawrence, appalled.

"I sleep at night just fine knowing that my son is with his _true_ family and is safely locked in a room upstairs where he belongs just as you will be as my son's motivational tool."

Kurt scoffed. "What makes you so sure your son is going to find any sort of motivation from me to obey you?"

Just as Kurt uttered his final word, Lenny began to descend the stairs with the boy in question at his side. He kept a firm grip on the boy's upper arm as he pulled him alongside him. Mr. Lawrence stood up and made his way to the doorway and intercepted Lenny. Kurt couldn't see the boy from where he sat, all he could see was a partial profile of the boy from behind Mr. Lawrence and all he could tell was that he was short and had some adorable dark curls.

"So, apparently you had quite the adventure today, didn't you? Running away...really? You knew that would have done you no good, didn't you? Wherever you go, I will always find you. You are _mine._ I don't care how many times I have to spank your bottom to remind you of that, but you will learn your lesson if it's the last thing I do. What do you have to say for yourself right now?" Mr. Lawrence addressed the boy, sternly.

The boy hung his head and spoke softly. "I'm very sorry for trying to run away, I was being a very bad boy and I deserve to be punished a second time today. I promise I'll never disobey you like that ever again. Punish me however you wish, sir."

Kurt felt his heart break for the boy. He knew the boy had already been spanked once that day and apparently it was for trying to run away. He felt like the boy was beginning to believe the words he was saying. All Kurt knew was that he had to help this boy. If anything, he had to save him because he wasn't able to save Blaine. Wherever Blaine was, Kurt hoped that he wasn't enduring anything like this.

"I intend to, son. Only this time you'll be spanked in front of an audience…as a matter of fact, your new brother."

"My what?" The boy asked softly, confused.

That's when Mr. Lawrence grabbed onto the boy's arm and swung him around to face Kurt on the couch. Mr. Lawrence wrapped his arms around his son, pulling him to his chest and leaned his chin on top of the boy's curls. "Kurt, allow me to introduce my son."

Kurt felt his heart drop. No…it wasn't possible.

"Blaine?"

* * *

**Holy cliffhanger, Batman! I am so mean Lol. It's good to be back, guys. Sorry for leaving you a little longer than I intended. Things got a little hectic in life as they tend to do, but here is the highly anticipated Chapter 8! So what are our thoughts so far? Anyone feeling like punching Mr. Lawrence in the face? Anyone worried for the next chapter? There's going to be a lot on the horizon now that Kurt's there and both the boys are in trouble. :( Everyone still here and enjoying? I'd love to hear some thoughts, so don't forget to leave those beautiful reviews so I can get chapter 9 up! **

**Your dastardly twisted author,**  
**Jamie**


	9. Chapter 9

"K-Kurt?"

Kurt couldn't believe his eyes. Blaine was here. He was alive! Blaine wasn't dead. He felt his heartbeat pulsing at a mile a minute as he drank in his boyfriend's presence. He'd been right all along when everyone else had doubted, although Kurt wasn't sure how his mental state was fairing. He took in Blaine's despondent form and felt his relief rapidly deflate into heartbreak. Although Blaine _was_ alive, he'd been living in this miserable hell for over half a year.

It appeared that Mr. Lawrence hadn't been doing a number on him just physically, but also mentally. Blaine's eyes, usually full of love, laughter and life were now dull, downtrodden and defeated. His usual demeanor of commanding a room always intact and on point had been eradicated—now he was slumped over, chin pointed towards the ground as if he'd had his entire spirit drained and beaten down to nothing.

What really shook Kurt was the hair. Blaine's hair had always been neatly groomed with gel, not a strand out of place unless there was a dance number involved. He always allowed a little room for the curls to peak through, but not enough to have them loose. Kurt had seen him without gel, sure, but he'd never seen his hair this untamed. The curls had become long to almost chin length, it was obvious that they were still providing him with the standard hair trimming—but gone was the prep school look that he had sported for as long as Kurt had known him.

He looked a bit thinner than he ever had, Kurt silently wondered if they been feeding him properly-or was it just Blaine being stubborn? It could also have been stress induced that triggered the weight loss. Kurt was unsure of all these things, but whatever the case, Blaine didn't look healthy. He looked _gaunt. _He also noticed that Blaine's hands were bound reflecting his own tied hands, only Kurt's were with zip ties, Blaine's were handcuffed. He could see scarring around Blaine's wrists from either constant exposure to being cuffed tightly, or from trying to escape. He felt nauseous at the thought.

"Blaine…you're alive," Kurt breathed out stating the obvious, but he still had to say it out loud for it to sink in.

Blaine didn't respond, it could have been shock…but he almost looked afraid to. What had they done to him? He had been a little more on the reserved side, sure-but that stemmed from his background of being always the gentleman and appearing to have everything in control. He had always been more on guard probably from his history of bullying and The Sadie Hawkins Dance…but he had always had a goofy side, too.

Mr. Lawrence appeared to be holding onto him pretty tightly because Blaine began to squirm a little bit in obvious discomfort.

"Let him go, you're hurting him," Kurt commanded, glaring at Mr. Lawrence.

"You don't tell me what to do with _my_ son, Kurt. I do with him what I please and right now, I think he deserves a little discomfort, don't you Blaine?"

Blaine didn't respond again, he hadn't removed his gaze from Kurt. His eyes were drinking Kurt in, piercing his soul, trying to re-learn everything that they hadn't seen in such a long time. He studied him as if Kurt was an illusion that could disappear at any moment. Instead of a response, Blaine just shook his head; not in defiance, but in shock.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you, Blaine!" Mr. Lawrence demanded, shaking Blaine slightly to get him to respond.

"W-what have I done?" Came the response. Quiet, but it was there and everyone heard it.

"Come again?" Mr. Lawrence asked, turning Blaine around to face him.

"Y-you took him…you b-brought him here…i-it's all m-my fault," Blaine stuttered out.

Blaine was _stuttering?_ He never stuttered. Everything he always said was very clear and concise. Kurt couldn't believe his eyes or his ears as he listened to Blaine speak, it was like watching a completely different person. He resembled what Tina had sounded like during junior year when she faked her stutter, Kurt only wished that Blaine was faking it.

"I warned you what would happen if you defied me, Blaine. I told you that Kurt would become involved. You disobeyed and need to be punished," Mr. Lawrence spoke darkly.

Blaine stared back at Mr. Lawrence evidently distraught about what had been done. He brought his handcuffed hands to his mouth, shook his head again and began to chant, "No, no, no," under his breath.

Blaine had been threatened with Kurt's safety this whole time? These sickos not only terrified him with physical punishment, but they threatened his loved ones in order to get him to obey them? God knows what else they told him. Kurt needed to get Blaine out of here.

"I'm sorry, son, but you left me with no alternative," Mr. Lawrence announced, "sadly" and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"P-please…l-let him go…h-he's not a part of t-this—" Blaine trailed off. He grabbed at his curls and held them tightly as he looked to be silently wishing for it to be a nightmare. If he closed his eyes for long enough, he'd open them and Kurt wouldn't be there. Sadly, Kurt couldn't accommodate it...it was unfortunate reality.

"You're in no position for be asking for anything right now, kid," Mr. Lawrence chastised and made his way to the center of the room where Lenny now stood. "I understand that Kurt being here has had an effect on you, but I'm afraid we have other matters than Kurt's presence to deal with."

"P-please, i-it's me you w-want, n-not him..."

Mr. Lawrence leveled his gaze, "You are correct, you're the one I want and I have you. You are _mine. _I think it's time you had a lesson in remembering who you belong to, don't you? It'll keep my mind off of Kurt for the time being, but only if you accept what you have coming to you."

Blaine appeared to be trying to compose himself. He chewed at his lip for a moment and forced himself to nod.

"Well, let's get things going, then. Are you ready for another spanking, Blaine?" Mr. Lawrence inquired, sweetly.

Mr. Lawrence's faux sweet tone caused Kurt to cringe. It was so sickly sweet and fake that it set his teeth on edge.

"Don't touch him," Kurt challenged. He knew that Blaine had submitted to this punishment many times before, but now that he was here, he was going to fight for Blaine if it was the last thing that he ever did.

"Blaine's been a naughty boy and deserves to be punished, Kurt. He knows the rules and he broke them. He is aware of the consequences and will answer to them, won't you Blaine?" Mr. Lawrence asked Blaine with a hidden warning clear in his words.

"Yes," Came Blaine's reply. Soft but clear.

Kurt blinked in surprise. How could Blaine just accept it like that? He felt shocked at the lack of spirit in his boyfriend. The Blaine he knew would never have given up that quickly without a fight.

"No, Blaine! You can't just let him—"

"You heard him, Kurt. My son understands what he did wrong and is going to atone for his actions and you would be smart to learn from his obedience, you ungrateful little—"

"B-but you have to p-promise me something."

Mr. Lawrence was startled by being cut off and turned his attention to his "son."

"I'm sorry?" Mr. Lawrence questioned, quirking an eyebrow at Blaine.

"I-I will take my punishment with n-no complaint. I won't fight you in any way…i-if I promise to behave, you have to p-promise me you won't h-hurt Kurt. Promise me that, a-and I'll do whatever you want me to do. P-please," Blaine pleaded.

"So let's see if I have this correct. If I promise not to hurt Kurt, you'll take your spanking with no fuss? You'll do whatever I want you to do?" Mr. Lawrence inquired joyfully as if Christmas had come early.

Kurt felt his heart drop. Mr. Lawrence wasn't going to give in that easily, that Kurt knew. He wanted Blaine under his complete control and now was his opportunity to take it. Blaine was surrendering himself to Mr. Lawrence's bidding and that psychopath was going to take full advantage of that.

"Yes," Blaine responded with more confidence than he'd shown all night.

"If we're making a bargain then I'll be making my own terms," Mr. Lawrence stated confirming Kurt's suspicions and began to pace as he laid out conditions of his own. "First, you will behave and give all your energy to the video shoots—and you will take _all_ of your spankings without complaint. Secondly, you will learn to be a good boy for Lenny and I. You've broken our trust and I want to see a well-behaved young man when I look at you. Thirdly and most importantly, you will come to terms with the fact that you are _mine _and you will _never _try to run away or disobey me in such a way again."

_Video shoots? _What the hell was he talking about? Kurt would have to make a mental note to ask what that was about later. In the meantime, he was staring wide eyed at Blaine waiting for him to fight back. Instead, Kurt's eyes met with Blaine's which were filled with determination to accept his fate. "I-if you p-promise not to h-hurt him, I will agree to all of th-that," Blaine promised as his gaze shifted back to Mr. Lawrence, awaiting the answer.

"Blaine, no! You can't let them-" Kurt yelled from the couch, and he would have yelled more, but was silenced as something rough was shoved into his mouth. It was foreign and something he had never personally experienced but happened to be aware of; a ball gag. He'd only ever seen these in those…_suggestive _movies that he and Blaine had watched together. They hadn't started that too long before Blaine had been abducted. It appeared Lenny had gone to get it somewhere during all these negotiations and wasted no time as he began to fasten the buckles to keep it in place. Mr. Lawrence flashed an appreciative glance to Lenny and reverted his focus back to his main concern.

"Then we have a deal." He grinned. "And I think this deal will be put into effect right now."

Blaine hadn't seen what had silenced Kurt as he was resigning to accept his fate. It happened quickly and there was nothing Kurt could do to stop it as Lenny stood guard next to him, holding him to the spot. Mr. Lawrence went over to the corner and grabbed a fancy and well-polished wooden chair and placed it into the center of the room. He took a seat and glanced over to Blaine evidently speaking to him with no words exchanged. As if there _had_ been a conversation, Blaine understood perfectly and approached Mr. Lawrence and within seconds, was having his belt undone.

It was happening in front of his very eyes. What could Kurt do but watch? The gag was resting in between the roof of his mouth and his tongue, rendering him unable to shout out or attempt to draw the attention away from Blaine. He had wanted to delay this as long as possible, but he failed. Now Blaine was going to be hurt right in front of him and there was _nothing_ he could do. He felt his stomach twist as bile filled the back of his throat. How could he be forced to watch Blaine go through this? He hadn't even had time to adjust to the fact that his boyfriend was here right in front of him and now he had to watch his worst fears be realized.

Mr. Lawrence undid the button of Blaine's jeans and to increase the tension, purposely lowered them slowly down to Blaine's knees. Blaine kept his gaze up towards the ceiling as this was happening, trying to keep himself as calm as possible in order to become the poster boy for obedience.

"You know the drill, Blaine. Bend over."

Blaine had been chewing his lip out of nerves, but obeyed by slowly lowering himself onto Mr. Lawrence's lap. It was obviously something he had mastered as his hands were still bound together by the handcuffs. He had used Mr. Lawrence's knee for balance as he placed one hand on it to help bend himself over, but it was done with such grace that it had obviously been learned from repetition. Of all the things Blaine was graceful at, Kurt didn't want the reminder that this would probably always be one of them. The very thought sickened him.

Mr. Lawrence grabbed at the waistband of Blaine's boxers and pulled them down to join his jeans at his knees. Kurt felt his cheeks warm from second hand embarrassment. Sure, he'd seen Blaine's ass before, but never in a situation like this. He'd forgotten how amazing it looked…when it wasn't covered in splotches of bruises that had obviously been put there by Lenny earlier.

"You did an excellent job, Lenny," Mr. Lawrence commended in awe echoing Kurt's thoughts as he rubbed his hand softly over the bruises causing Blaine to squirm ever so slightly and let out a tiny whimper of discomfort.

Kurt wanted to get up and punch the guy. He was touching Blaine where only he should have been allowed to touch; he felt his stomach twist in anger, possessiveness and a slight twinge of jealousy. He had been alone for so long hoping that his boyfriend wasn't dead and this sick bastard had had him all along, touching him where only Kurt should be allowed to. If the hatred hadn't already been unfathomable, he had reached that level now.

The first smack made Kurt nearly jump out of his skin. It came out of nowhere and it was so loud—he hadn't expected it to be so loud. Mr. Lawrence wasted no time in delivering the next swat which was even louder than the one that preceded it. He didn't even appear to be using full strength yet, which terrified Kurt. How far was he going to take this? Kurt's mouth was dry as he witnessed the first spanking he had ever seen in his life—and it wasn't pleasant. He couldn't believe this was happening. He finally got to see Blaine for the first time in over six months and now here he was watching him be spanked and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

The pace was quickened as Mr. Lawrence spanked multiple times over the bruises with purpose, quickly turning Blaine's bottom a dark pink. It took hardly any time at all since he hadn't been spanked too long before Kurt had been brought here. Blaine let out a tiny whimper as a particularly hard swat landed on one of the larger bruises. Mr. Lawrence chuckled softly as he hit the spot again, causing not only another whimper, but a flinch from the pain.

Kurt felt his eyes begin to sting from tears of anger and despondence. Blaine was in pain…that was all that was registering within him. Mr. Lawrence was hurting his Blaine…and he wanted nothing more than to run up to Mr. Lawrence, break his offending hand, scoop Blaine up and run out the front door with him to safety, but unfortunately, this situation wasn't going to be that easy to escape from. One of the tears finally betrayed him and fell with a splash onto his lap as he watched his boyfriend continue to be severely punished.

Despite everything, Kurt was shocked by how well Blaine was holding it together, if it had been him, he would have been crying inconsolably from the pain…but his boyfriend had always been strong and willing to sacrifice his own safety to save others. That time he came to McKinley to stop Karofsky from bullying him quickly came to mind. Blaine had just met him and was willing to put himself into the line of fire and face his own fears from being bullied himself in order to protect Kurt. Now they had been through so much more and Kurt had been hoping he'd never have had to have seen how much further Blaine was stubbornly willing to go for him. The thought that Blaine was probably used to it by now didn't make him feel any better, either.

Mr. Lawrence kept on spanking until Blaine couldn't help but begin to struggle. His breathing was becoming erratic as he fought to maintain his composure. Mr. Lawrence noticed and in between swats, began to speak. "You are _mine_. No one else's, so let this be a reminder to you. You will never leave. You are where you belong and the sooner you come to terms with that, the better. Do you understand?"

Blaine who was still struggling to catch his breath didn't respond right away, so Mr. Lawrence gave him the hardest swat yet forcing Blaine to choke out, "Y-yes, sir."

"Good," Mr. Lawrence complimented as he resumed spanking at his faster pace. "Remember what will happen if you don't behave. You have Kurt's safety on the line and I won't hesitate to hurt him, so you better keep that behavior in check."

Blaine looked over to Kurt with the most defeated expression Kurt had ever seen in his life and he appeared to be whispering 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,' over and over again as his eyes seem to catch what was keeping Kurt silent. A particularly hard swat broke his eye contact with Kurt as his eyes squeezed shut with pain and he dropped his head back towards the floor.

Finally seeming satisfied, Mr. Lawrence smacked each cheek full strength and with that, he stopped and began to admire his handiwork. He rubbed a hand softly over the punished bottom in an attempt to calm Blaine down as the well spanked teen struggled to regain his breath.

"Well done, Blaine. You were such a good boy taking your spanking the way you did. I'm so very proud of you," Mr. Lawrence encouraged as he continued to rub Blaine's injured bottom. "You took your punishment like a man and it's all over. All is forgiven."

Mr. Lawrence kept Blaine over his lap and continued to rub for a few more minutes before he pulled his boxers back up, causing a hiss of pain in response.

"You're going to remember this lesson for a while I'm sure," Mr. Lawrence chuckled, as he helped Blaine stand up and fix his jeans back into place.

He took a step away from Mr. Lawrence and locked his gaze on Kurt. He looked from the gag to Kurt with a look of pure heartbreak. He appeared to have some experience with gags too, which unbelievably hurt Kurt even more. Was there anything they hadn't done to him?

"C-can you take that gag out of his mouth, p-please?" Blaine requested, not looking away from Kurt for a second.

Lenny, gaining approval from Mr. Lawrence did as Blaine requested. Kurt didn't even waste a second of being rendered able to speak again.

"Blaine, honey, I'm so sorry, are you OK? Of course you aren't OK, how could you ever be OK? Are you all right? Shit, I—"

It was only a glimpse and albeit very small, but the corners of Blaine's mouth up righted just slightly into what could have almost been a smile as he internally laughed at Kurt's rambling. The smile was gone as quickly as it came as the reality of the situation came back to him. The empty look in his eyes reappeared as he walked towards Kurt and grimaced in pain as he did so, but he pushed through it and made his way there. He carefully leaned down onto his knees so that he was now eye level with Kurt.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to these," Kurt managed to lightly joke as he gestured at Blaine's loose curls. He didn't know how he managed, but it probably stemmed from his nerves. He always made some off kilter jokes when he was nervous.

"I-I'm so sorry that you had to s-see that," Blaine began, pained. "I-I never wanted y-you to see that. I can't t-tell you how s-sorry I am that you're here. I-It's all my f-fault that you are and I deserved all of that n-not only for running away from w-where I belong…but also for p-putting you in danger and-and for n-not being the b-boyfriend you deserved. I-I'm sure you've m-moved on and are h-happier without me now. As you s-should be. I was never enough and n-never will be. I-I wasn't worth being l-loved or saved. Look what's happened. I-I got you kidnapped and I-I deserve all the c-consequences for that…I'm so sorry, Kurt."

Kurt stared at Blaine as if he were a Martian. Was he being serious right now? Was he truly believing the ludicrous words that were coming out of his mouth? If Blaine hadn't been abused, Kurt would have slapped him to get him to wake up. What had these two monsters been telling him to get him to think this way? Before he could get a word in edgewise to tell Blaine that everything he thought was wrong, Mr. Lawrence cleared his throat.

"I think that's enough catching up for today. Lenny, I want you to take Blaine back upstairs, please, then I want you to get the camera ready."

"No, please. I haven't seen him in over six months, please don't take him away," Kurt surprised himself by pleading. He was desperate. He needed to tell Blaine that everything he was thinking wasn't true. He had hardly had any time with him and the time that he did have was watching him be punished. He needed to spend time with Blaine and just be in his presence again. He wasn't ready to lose him again this soon.

He couldn't stand to see the empty look in Blaine's eyes, he had to fix it. He had to know that Kurt had missed him every single day and had never given up on him. Blaine thought Kurt had moved on and wasn't even worth being saved. He had no idea how wrong he was and Kurt had to prove that to him before the damage was irreversible.

Lenny strode over to Blaine and grabbed his arm, lifting him from the floor with ease. He pulled Blaine along behind him who was walking at a much slower pace seemingly distracted. He had been looking over his shoulder at Mr. Lawrence who had just taken an object from the closet. Whatever it was changed Blaine's whole demeanor instantly. The expression on his face showed nothing but one emotion: terror.

"M-Mr. Lawrence," Blaine called out, getting Lenny to stop dragging him out of the room. "W-what did you mean by 'get the camera r-ready'?"

Mr. Lawrence only responded with a "sad" smile. "It's nothing, Blaine."

Blaine shrugged out of Lenny's grasp and took a few steps back into the room. "W-what's going on, p-please?"

Mr. Lawrence sighed and maintained a level gaze with Blaine. "You know I can't resist those puppy dog, eyes, Blaine. I'm sorry to say that the punishment isn't over."

Blaine's eyes were wide with fear as he managed to stutter out, "W-what do you mean?"

"I wanted you to be upstairs during this," Mr. Lawrence admonished. "But I still have to punish Kurt."

Kurt knew this was coming, which didn't mean Kurt was calm about it by any means, but Blaine was another story. Blaine's face paled at Mr. Lawrence's words and he looked back and forth between them. "N-no Mr. Lawrence, you can't. W-what did he do that he could p-possibly deserve that? You p-promised that you wouldn't hurt him…you p-promised."

Kurt was beginning to feel a little nauseous. What was it that Mr. Lawrence took out of the closet that caused Blaine this much fear? Obviously he was going to get a spanking, but now he was sensing that he was going to be getting more than a hand spanking which he hadn't been OK with either, but it seemed easier than anything else. He had never been spanked; his father never believed in it, so it would be a new experience, albeit a terrifying one.

Oh God, his father. He had been so wrapped up in Blaine being here that he had forgotten about his family. How was his dad going to handle his disappearance? He had just had a heart attack last year, he didn't need this added stress. Hopefully having Carole there to help him would keep him safe. He also had Finn, but it didn't stop him from worrying any less. His father was stubborn and he couldn't help the painful twist in his stomach as he thought about his father's reaction to him being missing. He had to get home to them as soon as he thought of a way out of this situation. Currently, he had another problem to deal with: his impending punishment.

"That boyfriend of yours has quite the mouth on him, Blaine. He used some very ill-favored words at Lenny and I…and he needs to be punished for the back talk. I promised I wouldn't _hurt _him. I maintain that promise, Blaine, but a spanking is a completely different thing. There is a difference between willingly hurting someone and punishing them for their actions. I promised that I wouldn't hurt him, but I never said that he wouldn't be punished the same way as I punish you."

"B-but, you scared him," Blaine defended. "Kurt gets a bit snarky when he's scared…it's just a defense mechanism, Mr. Lawrence. P-please, he doesn't deserve that."

Mr. Lawrence didn't even take a moment to consider Blaine's words. "I'm sorry, Blaine but I truly believe that bad behavior warrants a spanking and believe me, Kurt's words defense mechanism or not earned him this. Now get upstairs, I won't ask again."

Lenny went to grab for his arm again, but Blaine managed to evade him as he took another couple of steps forward.

"Blaine," Mr. Lawrence warned, taking a few strides towards Blaine.

Blaine was shaking and paler than Kurt even thought possible. He wanted to know what was making Blaine react this way and he sat in disbelief and shock as soon as the words left Blaine's mouth.

"Mr. Lawrence…p-please…I'll t-take it for him. I-it's my f-fault he's here, s-so punish m-me instead, p-please. I'll t-take the caning." 

* * *

**After all of that, the angst still remains. O.O As well as another cliffhanger...lol. This was quite the chapter, eh? So much going on...and it appears that there shall be more. Gasp! So, what are our thoughts? I loved the reviews for Chapter 8, so I look very forward to reading your thoughts for chapter 9. :) Let's keep 'em coming, guys! You're all being very amazing and I'm very appreciative. Hope you all are having a great weekend! Leave those reviews and we'll see about getting chapter 10 up sooner than later. **

**- Jamie**


End file.
